


A Royal Pain

by Beach50 (IambicKentameter)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, F/M, For reasons, King!Jace, King!sebastian, Marriage of Convenience, POV First Person, Princess!Clary, Sebastian and Johnathan are twins, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/Beach50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Clary's parents passed away, an old friend comes to town baring bad news. They are now getting married so her kingdom doesn't fall into the wrong hands. They never realized how much they butt heads until they said I do. Being King and Queen of two countries, makes their relationship even harder to deal with. Will they be able to find the way to each others hearts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm definitely going to rewrite this! But I have no idea what kinds of things I want to change. It will certainly be changed to third person, though.

I hope you enjoy my latest story.

 

"Jonny!" I yelled chasing after a young blonde hair boy.

 

"Hurry up Clare" He laughed. I hiked up my flowly dress, trying to catch up with him. He leaped over a stream. He stood there waiting for me. "Come on or are you chicken?" He taunted.

 

"Jonny!" I stamped my foot. "I can't get this dress wet I'll get in trouble." I crossed my arms, as he groaned, jumping back over the stream.

 

"Clare your no fun." He moaned, kicking at a small rock

 

"Jace! Clary!" We heard from the distance.

 

"Race you to the castle!" He shoved me to the ground, and my small hand mushed into the grass.

 

"Hey no fair!" I got back to my feet, dusting off my gown lighly, before taking off in Jace's direction. I was able to catch up with him. "Jonny!" I yelled, but he didn't stop or look at me. In my attempts to push him, I stumbled onto the grass with him. He flipped me onto my back, pinning me down. "Jonny!" I whined, trying to move. He was just laughing at my distressed state.

 

"Jace Herondale!" My father pulled him off of me, hulling him up into the air. "You never do that to a lady." He scolded.

 

"Yeah." I sneered, crossing my arms.

 

OoOoO

 

15 years later

 

I stood over my parents coffins dressed in black. They died from a virus. I turned around giving there obituary, and I sang there farewell song. Everyone looked extremely morbid, which wasn't helping me as I sang my mother's favorite song. When I finished the song, I had arranged a large banquet. So many people came up time giving me condolences, after a few hours I was completely done with this even. I think I was done as soon as I finished the song. I saw a familiar man walking towards me. He had grown much taller and definitely more handsome. "Jonny Herondale." I smiled, remembering his awkwardly big ears and feet. He was like a puppy when we were little.

 

"Oh gosh no one has called me that in 10 years." He winced, hugging me lightly. "I would complement you, but it's a funeral." He gritted his teeth forcing back a smile. I laughed, but everyone looked at me, making me stop.

 

"You can still complement me." I snickered, covering my mouth slightly.

 

"Well, you look very beautiful." He smiled genuinely, locking his eyes with mine. We were silent for a minute, and I sipped my wine, waiting for him to say something else. I haven't seen him in almost a decade. What was I supposed to say? "I didn't just come for the funeral. I need to talk business with you." He cleared his throat, glancing around the room.

 

"Let's go to my chambers." I set my wine down, glad to have a reason to escape.

 

"Alright." He nodded. We headed out of the room together. He rested his hand on the nape of my back, leading me into the hall. I kept flashing back to us as children. Our parents were best friends, so when his parents passed away, my parents raised him until he was 12. Then he moved back to his kingdom, and they started his training to be king. I haven't seen him in 7 years. He was such a goofball as a kid, and now he was obviously a man. His chest had gotten wide with muscles, and he now towered over me, which I felt was a little unfair. I had hardly grown since he left. We went into my chambers. He glanced around smiling. "Nothing has changed." He ran his fingers along my bed post. "I remember putting a sword through this." He laughed, tapping the wood. I giggled, grabbing a different dress. I slung it over the changing screen, feeling like this corset was going to kill me. I slipped out of my dress, putting on a more comfortable one. Normally I don't do such things in front of men, but I physically could not stay in this dress anymore.

 

"Can you tie me up?" I asked. He came up behind me, and tied my dress. "So when is your coronation? It has to be soon?" I held my dress up against my body, feeling his fingers brush against the skin on my back.

 

"I was crowned a few months ago." He chuckled at my excitement, tying my corset off.

 

"What? Why didn't you invite me?" I exclaimed, slightly hurt that he didn't want me there.

 

"Your parents had just gotten sick. I didn't want to take you from there bed side." He assured me, finishing off my corset.

 

"What business did you come to discuss?" I turned back around, changing the subject.

 

"You are now heir to your throne." He paused, thinking about how to phrase his news. "I read the forms about you becoming Queen, because you're an only child, and you can't be Queen unless you are married. If you don't get married, the throne goes to your uncle Valentine, or your biological father." He explained.

 

"What?!" I exclaimed.

 

"Exactly Valentine can't be king." He emphasized.

 

"Oh trust me I know. He would try to take over the world." I ran my fingers through my hair, contemplating on what I should do.

 

"That's why I have a proposition for you." He walked up to me, taking one of my hands. "We get married. Not only will Valentine not be king, but we have an amazing alliance between our kingdoms."

 

"Jace, I don't love you. I can't just mar-" He squeezed my hand, silencing me.

 

"We don't have the luxury of love. We've care about each other. You are my oldest friend. There is no one I would rather marry, and you have a week to decide." He cupped his hand around my cheek, probably hoping to better convince me.

 

"Can I double check your facts?" I whispered, not liking that I was being forced into a marriage.

 

"Of course." He nodded, gazing down at me.

 

"Where are you staying?" I mumbled, feeling myself go flush.

 

"Nowhere yet. My luggage is in my carriage." His fingers dropped.

 

"I'll have my servants bring it in. You can have your old room down the hall." I opened my door, ordering my servant, Jordan, to bring his stuff in.

 

"Thank you." Jace rested his hand on my shoulder, sliding it down my arm to my hand. "It's nice to see you."

 

"I missed you too. We are all grown up." I breathed, looking into his amber eyes.

 

"We are." He agreed, kissing my cheek. "Are you going back to your guest?" He asked.

 

"No, I am tired of people saying sorry. I was over my parent's death soon after they died. They were suffering for months. I hope they found peace on the other side." I sighed contently, hoping that he understood.

 

"I'll take care of your guest then." He squeezed my hand.

 

"Thank you." I smiled. I pecked his cheek, as he left, and I laid down in my bed.

 

I can't believe that he's back. Jonny, Jace my oldest friend. He's a king. Tomorrow I have to speak to my records person because if I have to marry Jace, then I have to marry him soon. Valentine is a sociopath, who will do almost anything for power. I closed my eyes trying to sleep, but I couldn't. I was worrying too much about losing the throne to Valentine. For a while I even considered having him executed, but I'm not Queen yet. I would be judged harshly for executing my "uncle" as soon as I got to the throne.

 

OoOoO

 

When the sun came up, I got out of bed, and went to see Magnus. He handles all the technical documents for the royal family. I asked to see the things about a princess taking over the land. Jace was right. I have to get married to keep the throne. I went back to my chambers for breakfast, and Jace was waiting there for me. I plopped in the seat next to his.

 

"Did my facts check out?" He asked, already knowing that he was right.

 

"Yes, they did." I huffed, playing with my food. "That is such a stupid rule. I've been raised to govern the land, and almost all my power is going to be taken away from me because I have to get married." I sneered, crossing my arms.

 

"If that's you saying yes to my proposal, it isn't a very nice way to phrase it." He teased, obviously not hurt by my remark.

 

"I'm sorry." I snorted, running my hand through my hair. "It just bothers me." I shook my head.

 

"I completely understand." He took my hand, kissing it lightly. "You'll still be the most powerful woman in the land." He assured me.

 

"If we do get marry, I'm not sitting on the sidelines, popping out sons. I want to be involved in making this kingdom great." I set my terms for our marriage, and I waited for him to challenge me.

 

"It's a deal." He nodded standing. "I'll send word to my uncle Robert. When would you like to announce the engagement?" He asked.

 

"I need to wait a day or two, but after that I don't care. I need to speak to my lady in waiting." I stood with him, clasping my hands in front of me.

 

"Isabelle?" He furrowed his brow, checking to see if she was still here.

 

"Yes, of course." I bit back a grin. "Alec came with you right? They probably really miss each other." I cooed with a large smile.

 

"Yes he did. We will have to give them the afternoon off together. "I'll see you for dinner?" I glanced at him, hoping he will join me.

 

"Yes I will." He pecked my cheek before leaving. I'm getting married. I hurried to find Isabelle, and she was in the garden.

 

"Isabelle!" I called out to her, beginning to slow down as I approached her. "I must speak to you in private." I grabbed her hand, dragging her to the closed empty room.

 

"What is it?" Isabelle snickered at me.

 

"I'm getting married." I exhaled, shocked that this was actually happening

 

"What?" She exclaimed with wide eyes. I explained everything to her, and she couldn't believe it. Honestly, I couldn't believe it either. There are so many things I need to do. Get a dress, arrange the wedding, organize the reception, get flower, and so much more.

 

At dinner we ate together, discussing the wedding in a bit more detail. There is a lot of stuff that we have to do in a week, so we can be married. I set up a meeting with my tailor for my dress. I sent Isabelle to get flowers, leaving me with Jace for the rest of the night. We talked for hours, which was extremely nice. We were getting to know each other again, and I prayed that this would work out for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who ever asked about Sebastian and Jonathan, they are both going to be in this story as brothers, but not Clary's brother. They will show up within the next few chapters.

 

A week later

 

I was getting strung into my corset, squeezing tightly into my wedding dress. It was so beautiful though. My tailor did amazing for only having a week to make it. Isabelle was fixing my hair, and she did my makeup. I can't believe I'm getting married today. My oldest friend is going to become my husband, but I wish it didn't have to happen so soon. I wanted to have more time to get to know each other again, which would have helped me with my nerves because I'm worried about tonight. First night as husband and wife is very stressful to think about, when you have absolutely no idea what to do/ I took a deep breath holding my flowers tightly to suppress those thoughts. I headed to the chapel, and my best friend, Simon, was waiting outside the door for me. "What are you doing here?" I smiled, bumping him with my hip.

 

"I figured you needed someone to walk you down the aisle." He held his arm out for me.

 

"Thank you." I grinned taking it. The double doors opened, and Jace was standing at the end of the aisle. He smiled at me, and my cheeks turned bright red. Violins played a sweet hum of music in the background. Everyone was staring at me, making my stomach churned. I walked down the aisle to Jace, so we could say our boring church vows. Then came the part where we kissed. My palms were sweating. This is actually happening. I wanted to wipe my hands on my dress, but that would be incredibly unlady like. He leaned in slightly pecking my lips firmly, but didn't linger to the point where I was uncomfortable. While everyone cheered, I quickly broke part from him, biting my lip. He held my hand circling his thumb on the back of my hand. This whole situation is strange, mostly because I knew him so well when we were children, and now I hardly know him at all. He held my cheeks kissing my forehead lightly, making my face heat up at the gesture. He seemed so compassionate about it. He will be a good husband to me, but at the same time he might not. We walked down the aisle together as husband and wife.

 

We had a banquet the ceremony. Memories of us playing as kids began seeping into mind, making me both smile and frown. Everyone was dancing and talking, while Jace was flirting with me the whole time. My cheeks never changed back to normal. I don't know anything about him flashed through my mind. I mean yes I was flattered by him flirting, but when did he become a womanizer. Jace gestured to a servant, and he brought us a bottle of wine.

 

"I hand selected this vintage myself." He poured it into my empty wine glass.

 

"I don't know if I should." I giggled.

 

"Come on one more glass." He chuckled, continuing to fill it.

 

"I don't think so." I snickered, burying my face into my hand.

 

"This is the best bottle of wine from my collection. You drink it now." He teased, holding the glass up to my face. I sipped it slowly, enjoying the sweet flavor.

 

"This is really good." I inhaled, setting the glass down

 

"Exactly." He sat back in his seat. Twenty minutes later we headed back to my chambers. I slipped my bracelets off putting it on my dresser. I took a shaky breath, knowing what was supposed to happen next. I saw Jace unbuttoning his shirt in the mirror. He had a white tunic on underneath it. I unpinned my hair running a brush through it. I don't even know what to do, or how to go about things. Jace was the first man I ever kissed, which was today. "You look absolutely beautiful." He complimented from across the room.

 

"Thank you." I turned around, forcing a sweet smile. He walked up to me, brushing hair away from my face. He leaned down slowly, tangling our lips together slowly. His hand rested my cheek, and he drew away from me slightly. I took a deep breath, as I closed my eyes, trying to hide my nerves. "Do you have any idea what are you doing?" I bit my lip, wondering how far he's gone with women.

 

"Do you?" He weaved our fingers together, bringing me slightly closer to him.

 

"No." I admitted, blowing a small gust of air out. He kissed me again, holding my waist lightly. I held his cheeks, trying to get comfortable with this, which wasn't happening.

 

"Do you need help getting out of your dress?" He asked softly, moving his hands to the ties of my gown.

 

"Umm... Yeah." I turned around, pulling my hair away from my shoulder. He undid the back of my dress. It didn't fall to my feet, and it clung to my chest. I spun back around, feeling my heart pound heavily in my chest. His lips caressed mine again, but this time more sensually. I peeled his shirt off, seeing the large muscles that had formed since we were kids. He eased the straps off my shoulders, as I inhaled deeply. We carefully removed all of our clothes, like we were both made of breakable glass. He passionately kissed me, laying me on my bed. My heart was racing, and my brain couldn't rest. "Jace, can we just..." I paused, taking a deep breath. "Slow down a little." I stammered, chewing on my cheek.

 

"Slow down how?" He scanned my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

 

"I don't know." I ran my hand through my hair resting it above my head. He pecked my lips again. My stomach was burning. He kissed my neck tenderly, trying to make me feel better. I moaned softly running my fingers through his hair, beginning to abandon myself to him, as his fingers embraced my sides.

 

20 minutes later we laid next to each other awkwardly I played with my hair. We glanced at each other silently every few seconds. "Now what?" I spoke minutes later.

 

"Umm..." He furrowed his brow, starring up at the ceiling. We laid silently, and I sat up closing my eyes. "That didn't go the way I thought it would." He mumbled.

 

"It's always better when you think about it." I cringed, thinking maybe that's what happened.

 

"We can try again." He suggested innocently.

 

"I don't-" I paused. I rolled on to him. "Ok, fine, but I'm on top this time." I brushed our lips together. He eased his fingers into my hair, and he pulling me down onto him, as we kissed each other violently.

 

OoOoO

 

The next morning I woke up, and Jace was curled against my back. His entire arm crossed over my shoulder underneath my arm, holding me tightly against him. His head was nuzzled onto my shoulder, which surprisingly is the most comfortable position I have ever been in. Sun was shining through my window, shining down on us. Jace grunted rolling onto his back, as knock sounded on our door. "One minute" I called out, climbing out of bed. I grabbed my nightgown, slipping it on, so I could open the door. Isabelle and Alec poured into the room.

 

"Come on Jace wakey wakey!" Alec opened the rest of my window, making Jace bury his face into his pillow. "If you want a bath this morning, you have to get up now." He took his pillow.

 

"Fine!" Jace groaned. He grabbed his undergarments, putting the on under the covers. He shuffled out of the room a few minutes later.

 

"Wedding and coronation in two days. I've done four times the amount of socializing this week then I have in the past two months." I grumbled.

 

"Well after tonight you don't have to worry about it." She opened my closet. "Speaking of nights." She smiled deviously. "How was last night?"

 

"It was incredibly awkward." I exhaled slightly disappointed. "Like afterwards we just sat in awkward silence for a good 15 minutes, and then he said that didn't go like he thought. You don't say that. It was just weird." I brushed my hair.

 

"Well, you two just need to get to know each other better." She assured me, finishing it off my hair.

 

"I don't know anything about him though. I spent a week with him, and I still know nothing about him." I exclaimed, feeling slightly cheated that we hardly knew each other.

 

"It's an adjustment for him too." She helped me to get dressed. "Jace's more of a loner from what I remember. I was talking to Alec, and he says Jace doesn't really have friends. He doesn't really open up to anyone." She explained. "You are kind of the same way. It's like making two cats be friends. You like to be alone, but you like companionship too."

 

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes.

 

"This dress is so beautiful." She sighed, changing the subject.

 

"I know. It's so flowy." I gazed in the mirror. "You should spend more time with Alec. You haven't seen him for 7 years, and he's your brother." I faced her, seeing that she missed her brother.

 

"Shoes" she set them on the ground, so I could slip my feet into them. I hiked up my dress, walking down the hall to the entrance of the throne room. I dropped my dress flattening it out, fixing my posture quickly. Jace was at the entrance across the way. We nodded at each other, as I walked down the aisle of people. Soft music played while the priest went through the coronation ceremony. The room was full of people again. The third time this month. "Do you Clary Herondale accept the responsibilities of ruling this land?" The priest asked.

 

"I do" I glanced around the room, seeing everyone's eyes on me once again.

 

"Do you agree to assist in protect and watch over your great land?"

 

"I do." I nodded.

 

"Citizens do you accept Clary Herondale as your queen?"

 

"We do" everyone said.

 

"Clary Herondale I crown you Queen of not only your nation but mine." Jace picked up the crown placing it on my head. He took my hand holding it in the air. "Long live the queen." He projected. The crowd returned his words, and now I'm queen. Everyone clapped. The servants brought out another meal, while Jace and I sat on the thrones. They played our anthem.

 

We had another party. Everyone congratulated us. Hours later I went to my room with Jace.

 

"So I was thinking in a week or so that we would move back to my palace." Jace said from the other side of the bed, making Isabelle dropped my clean sheets.

 

"Sorry." She crouched down, picking them up.

 

"What do you mean move back to your palace?" I furrowed my brow in confusion.

 

"I have business to attend to. You didn't think we were just stay here." He chuckled softly.

 

"You have stuff I have to do?!" I exclaimed. "Winter is coming around, and I have to help prepare the shelter, and start rationing food." I rambled off my current responsibilities not adding into the other ones I had now.

 

"I have an army sitting at my border!" He snapped.

 

"Leave us!" I snarled at Alec and Isabelle. "I can't pick up and leave. We made a deal when I accepted your proposal. I'm not on the sidelines. You said I would be the most powerful woman. I have a voice. You don't control me." I yelled.

 

"Do you want to start a war? I need to renegotiate with my allies." He countered loudly.

 

"Do you want my kingdom to starve and freeze to death?" I crossed my arms.

 

"Why don't I just go to my palace you stay here?" He sighed, rubbing his temple.

 

"It's not good for moral. We just got married the people would worry we got silently divorced." I huffed. "Bring the people here to negotiate. My country is your country, and your country is mine we need to stop say my. It's ours now there are no lines there anymore." I grumbled, suddenly regretting this descion. I knew this was a bad idea. I should have found a loophole or something, not get married.

 

"Ok." He rolled his eyes. making me throw my pillow at him.

 

"You asked for this. You didn't have to marry me, and you knew my conditions." I snared, glaring at him.

 

"Whatever." He climbed into bed, dropping his head back.

 

"Are you seriously going to bed?" I squeaked in frustration.

 

"I'm tired. I've been training and signing papers all day. I'm going to sleep." He snapped putting a pillow over my face.

 

"Fine!" I headed to the door.

 

"Where are you going?" He exhaled, annoyed with my attitude.

 

"I'm going for a walk." I smirked, flinging the door open.

 

"Fine." He covered his face again.

 

Outside it was starting to get cold. Winter was well on its way. What gave Jace the right to rule everything? My father raised me for this, and Jace isn't taking this from me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am excited about the amazing response I got from this story. I actually had to type this chapter, so that why it took so long to get this posted. I was also very busy this weekend, but anyway it is done now!
> 
> Also have any of you guys seen who they got to play Jace the show Shadowhunter I think they did a great job casting him. His name is Dominic Sherwood.

I woke up the next morning, and Jace was already out of bed. I scoffed, knowing that he probably did it on purpose. Last night was so stupid. Why did we get so worked up? I groaned, kicking my feet over the side of the bed. He couldn't just expect me to up and leave my palace. We could go to his in the summer or something, and stay here in the winter. I poked my head out the door, calling for Isabelle to come help me dress.

 

"Where's Jace?" She furrowed her brow, shutting the door behind her.

 

"Like I know." I snorted in a very unladylike manner, plopping down on my bed.

 

"Seriously?" She shifted through my wardrobe for a gown.

 

"Yeah, we got into a fight. Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

 

"Oh." She pursed her lips, drawing out a light pink gown.

 

"What?" I sighed softly, wanting to know what she was going to say.

 

"You two just got married. You should be visiting your parent's villa or his, and feeling each other out." She explained softly, gesturing me to stand up, so she could help me dress.

 

"We can't apparently we have to negotiate with a neighboring kingdom, Edom. My uncle is supposed to be there, but Jace wants to speak to them personally." I blew out, stepping into my gown.

 

"Ahh." She tugged on the laces of my gown. I glanced out the window into the courtyard, seeing one of my royal carriages roll through the gate. I furrowed my brow, thinking of who it could be, and then he stepped out. My heart dropped.

 

"Hurry up." I snipped at Isabelle, so I could hurry to the entrance to keep him from making a scene. She tied me off, and I lifted the hem of my skirt, running down the hall. I stopped when I got into the throne room, where he was waiting for me. I blew out a breath, flattening the bottom of my gown, when I entered. "Valentine." I tried not to sound winded, even though I was. "

 

"Clarissa, darling." He smiled, extending his arms for a hug. I silently thanked the lord that my guards were in here.

 

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms, rejecting his fake compassion.

 

"Why wasn't I informed Lucian died?" His expression turned into a scowl, as he glanced around the room.

 

"I sent a messenger." I lied. "Why aren't you in Edom?" I accused.

 

"Because I heard that my brother and his wife died, the throne should be mine Clary and you know it!" He raised his voice, getting up into my face. My breath caught, as he grabbed hold of my neck. the guards took a step closer. "Tell them to leave." He snarled in my ear. "Or I spread your mommy's little secret." He threatened.

 

"Leave us." I stammered to the guards, waving them away. They hesitantly left the room, leaving me alone with Valentine.

 

"You are an illegitimate child. A bastard. My bastard. I let Lucian have you because I didn't want to hurt him, but you are mine. I was next in line, and you stole that from me." He snared, letting go of my neck. "I will let you have it for something in return." He crossed his arms, as my hand few to my neck. I rubbed it gently, feeling slightly traumatized.

 

"What do you want?" I sighed, looking away from him.

 

"The villa and the dagger I gave him. I know he gave it to you as a gift." He bargained, walking behind me. "Then I will leave." He breathed in my ear, before striding out of the room. I huffed, collapsing onto one of the throne. Why did my mother have to have an affair with him? I don't understand why she fell for him in the first place. She was arranged to be married to Lucian, and when she came to the palace to arrange the marriage she met Valentine, Lucian's younger brother. He romanced her, making her feel alive before she was tied down for the rest of her life. They slept together, and my mother got pregnant with me. Lucian found out, but he loved my mother, so he married her anyways. Soon after they got married Valentine was sent to Edom to help the two young princes after their king died. I hate him.

 

The door to the throne room opened, breaking my train of thought, as Jace walked into the throne room. "Are you ok? I was told your uncle assaulted you." His brow was furrowed, and his face seemed concerned.

 

"I'm fine. He just did it to scare me." I murmured, rubbing my neck tenderly.

 

"I should throw him in the dungeon." He gritted his teeth.

 

"No, I already took care of it. I don't need you to do anything." I got up standing in front of him. "I don't need you to protect me." I bumped into his side, as I made my way out the door.

 

"You are a lady. You shouldn't be handling things like that." He called after me, making me whip around to face him.

 

"A lady? By the angel, did you just say that?" I laughed. "My solution kept him from telling the world that I am an illegitimate child, which would cause an up rise! They would dethrone us from this kingdom, and give Valentine the throne. He doesn't want much in return, so I took his deal, and you will do nothing to him is that understood?!" I barked, poking his chest. He didn't respond, but his face had turned bright red. "Do you understand?" I said more calmly, looking up at him.

 

"Understood." He nodded slightly, letting me take my leave. I strode quickly into the hall, and into my chambers to dig through my cabinets. The knife Valentine was referring to was given to me when I was 13, and I have no idea where I put it. It was part of a matching set that the previous king gave them when they were 13. My mother hated that he gave me a knife because I was a princess, and princesses don't fight.

 

I fished through the chest by my bed and found it. I knew my uncle would be in the weapon room, riffling through the new weapons. I made my way to him, cradling the knife in my hands.

 

"Pleasure doing business with you my dear Clarissa." He stroked my cheek, taking the knife from my hand. "I will be out of your hair tomorrow morning." He assured me, stuffing the sheath knife in his belt.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my mother dying. I didn't want you here, but you deserved to be here." my eyes flicked away from him, as I played with my nails.

 

"I did. I loved her very much, even if you both hated me." He spoke softly. A few seconds later he walked out of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was Valentines connection with Clary. I still wanted him to be Clary's father, but I didn't want him to be the king. I thought an affair was a good way to go about that because Jocelyn did love Valentine when she was a teenager.
> 
> I was also able to work in some tension between out couple, which was perfect for whats is going to happen later on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people have said that Clary and Jace should go away or Clary should get pregnant. It will happen eventually, but not right now.
> 
> Please don't kill me for this chapter!

One month later

Jace was rushing around our room, getting his gear together. I thought after we were married for a while we would get closer, but he's not even sleeping in my room anymore. Isabelle stitched me into my dress. I gasped for breath, holding my ribs. This dress was one of my favorites because it's this beautiful shade of green. It has a corset part, but it isn't a ball gown. It flows elegantly down my body accentuating my almost non-existent curves.

"Clary we need to get down there I see them entering the gates." He fell, looking at the window.

"You go I'll catch up." I leaned against the bed post, running out of air. "Isabelle this is too tight I can't breathe." I gaped, feeling like my lungs were going to explode. She worked on the string, as Jace sprinted out the door. I could finally breathe, and I hurried to the gates. They were walking inside, when I arrived.

"What took you so long?" Jace snapped quietly, so no one else would hear.

"I had to get my dress fixed, unless you wanted me to pass out." I smirked, flattening the skirt of my gown.

"So this is your marvelous queen." A very handsome man stood next to me.

"Clary this is Sebastian and his twin Jonathan." Jace introduced me.

"Twins." I smiled, seeing that they didn't look exactly alike. Sebastian had almost black hair, while the other brother Jonathan was bleaching blonde, but they had the same charcoal colored eyes. "Which one inherited the throne?" I looked between the two young boys.

"We both did." Sebastian held out his arm to me with a warm smile. I know Jace wasn't going to offer, so I took Sebastian's arm. Jace didn't even care. I mean of course he didn't because we don't love each other, but I'd at least like him to pretend he likes me. Jace was babbling about something unimportant. I don't even know. While they are here, we are also having a stupid sword fighting competition in their honor. I find it dumb because people always die.

"I'm afraid I have to pull myself away." I let go of Sebastian reluctantly. "I have to help prepare one of our halls for winter." I walked the opposite direction of them. A few people were cleaning the grand hall still from my wedding. I helped clean and setting stuff up.

A while later, Sebastian walked into the hall. "So this is the queen's grand project." He smiled, standing next to me.

"Yeah, I do something like this every year, but now that I'm queen I can devote more resources to this. My father always disapproved, but my mother always convinced him that I need to do this." I grabbed some blankets from the boxes that were scattered around the room.

"Most queens just drink wine and complain about the weather." He chuckled, looking me up and down.

"Well I'm not like most queens." I grinned coyly, as Sebastian glazed around the place.

"How many people normally come?" He asked, sounding actually interested in my project.

"Normally, 100-200 women and children, but this year I'm hoping 500 families. I've been saving up rations for months. I save about half the grain we produce." I smiled.

"That's amazing." Sebastian exhaled in surprise.

"Yeah." I sighed happily.

"Walk with me. Tell me about it." He placed his arm on the small of my back, leading me down the hall. I talked about the shelter for an hour. He seemed so fascinated, and it made me feel special. He started talking about growing up in Edom. Soon he got on the subject of Jace, which I didn't want to discuss, but we did anyway.

"I really do care about him. I've known him my whole life, but he doesn't talk to me anymore. He hardly touches me. He hardly ever has, but he used to hold my hand or something. He just isolates himself." I sighed heavily, playing with one of my curls.

"Whenever he was in my kingdom, he was the same way." He nodded.

"I mean I understand him being like that, but I wish he would try." I ran my fingers through my hair.

OoOoO

The next day I was looking for Jace. He blew off a meeting we were supposed to have with an architect.

"Where is Jace?" I asked Alec.

"He's negotiating with the Edom kings." Alec pointed down the hall.

"WHAT?!" I snapped, hiking up the hem of my skirt. I hurried down the hall, slamming the door open. "Jace may I speak to you?" I gritted my teeth to keep from yelling. He huffed, exiting the room with me. He shut the door, and I slapped him. When I withdrew my hand from his face, he looked utterly stunned. "We made a deal. You promised I would be involved with this stuff, and you don't even let me in on the negotiations. Did you think I would undermine you or talk about girl crap? I use to help my dad in negations. I'm not stupid." I snarled, fighting back the urge to hit him again. His jaw clenched, and his face turned red. "I'm working in the negotiations tomorrow. I won't do it today so I don't humiliate you even more." I stormed off.

"Clary." He grabbed my arm, yanking me up against him.

"What is it?" I whipped around, wishing I was taller.

"You can't talk to me like that." He squeezed my arm, pulling me close to him.

"Yes, I can, and you can't treat me like dirt." I ripped my arm away from his grasp. "I'm your wife not a slave. I'm involved with running this country. I don't give a crap if you don't want me to or not. This is my kingdom!" I countered loudly. "You are my husband, but if you treat me like a slave, I'll do the same to you." I yelled, drawing attention from the servants in the hall.

"Ok." He stepped back, realizing how serious I was. "I apologize." He ruffled his hair, seeming rather flustered. "You can join us tomorrow." He looked down in defeat.

"Thank you." I flattened the bottom of my dress. I kissed him lightly, trying to keep up a happy appearance, but he didn't kiss me back. He turned back around, and went back into the meeting, slamming the door behind him. I went back to my room, sitting on the bed. Tears trickled down my cheeks. I couldn't stop the sobs from escaping my throat. All this drama crap with Jace is stressful. I cried heavily, putting my hands on my face. My door opened, and I quickly wiped my eyes. I gasped violently on my breath, aching for a little compassion.

"Are you all right?" Sebastian poked his head in without knocking.

"What? I'm fine." I took a deep breath, wiping my face off.

"You're not fine." He opened the door all the way, stepping in.

"I'm ok." I stood up, flattening my dress.

"I heard you and Jace. You aren't ok. Come on I know you need someone to talk to." He smiled encouragingly at me. I sighed, getting up, and we started walking around. "Talk." He chuckled.

"He makes me so angry. Why can't he just involve me? Is it really that freaking hard just to tell me what's going on? I know it's a marriage of convenience. I know there's no love and romance, but he used to care about me. He acted like he did when I saw me at first, but now it's like I'm invisible." I whispered, feeling my eyes sting again.

"How's the sex?" He asked louder than I expected it.

"I am not talking to you about that." I mumbled, glancing around to make sure no one else heard.

"Calm down." He laughed light heartedly.

"He's been sleeping in the room down the hall the past month. He's been up late training my knight because they weren't as good as his knights or something like that." I grumbled, playing with the beads on my dress.

"That sounds like an excuse. Why would anyone make excuses to avoid a lovely thing like you?" He gazed deeply into my eyes. I blushed, breaking eye contact with him. This is wrong. I shouldn't be speaking to him in this manner. It isn't proper "I would never avoid you." He eased his hand over mine.

"Maybe I should have married you." I teased, nudging him slightly. Why did I just say that?

"Too late now." A faint grin ghosted his lips. I laughed nervously, biting my lip. "You should really wear this color more. It gives your cheeks some more color." He ran his thumb down my cheek, and across my lips.

"This old dress." I moved hair over my shoulder, feeling my pulse quicken.

"Yes, it's lovely. Jace is a fool for not noticing you the way I do." He flattered me. We walked around a little while longer. I took him to the garden that I've been tending with my mom for as I can remember. "What was the first thing you planted in the garden?" He smelled some flowers.

"It was the lotus flowers over here." I led him down the path. "My father brought these seeds back for me from his crusade in Egypt when I was five." I smelled them.

"Wow they are wonderful." He ran his fingers along the pedals. I inhaled deeply gazing at him. "I love Lillie's." He walked around to them.

"My mom loved Lillie's." I smiled at him.

"A woman with great taste." He chuckled, walking over to me. He sat down on the bench nearby. He patted the spot next to him. I went flush, sitting next to him. "Every summer I would visit our summer home, which was just covered in Lillie's." He smiled.

"Sebastian!" Jonathan walked by, yelling for him. "Why are you over here? We need to go to train." He exclaimed.

"I'll be there in a minute." Sebastian responded, keeping his eyes on me. Jonathan rolled his eye, skulking off in a different direction. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." I rested my hand over his, feeling the comfort of his presence. Sebastian got up going to his brother.

I couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian. I ate dinner with Jace, and I was in la la land. I wondered what Sebastian was like in bed. He has to be better than Jace is. I mean Jace is so awkward. We ate in silence the whole time, and I just wanted to talk to Sebastian. Jace got up leaving after he finished eating, without uttering a word to me. He didn't even say goodbye. At least he use to small talk, but now he doesn't even do that

I went to bed a few hours later, and I stared at the ceiling. I hoped Sebastian would come and take me away. I knew he wouldn't though. I yearned for love. That's all I've truly wanted. I was alone for 18 years, so when I got married I thought I wouldn't be alone anymore. I'm even lonelier then I was before. I use to have my mother and Isabelle, but Isabelle has been so busy with Alec and my parents are dead. I looked next to me, seeing that my side of the bed was empty. Jace had only been here a few nights, but I missed his presences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said please don't kill me! This needs to happen. It's all part of the plot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some people were confused on why Jace is not spending time with Clary, which I understand I didn't really explain that. Jace is used to doing all these things alone, so he is just doing his normal routine without inviting Clary with him. Jace also has never been accountable to anyone in his life, meaning he doesn't realize that Clary is being neglected. Lastly half the time they talk they fight, which I never really clarified, but if you read the previous chapters there are more of them getting on one another nerves then of them being cutesy, and to avoid being yelled at he just doesn't speak.
> 
> I also find it funny when people are like rooting for Sebastian now, and totally give up on Jace. Lol. I also enjoy when people direct their comments towards the actual characters. Haha. Makes my life. Love you guys so much.

The next morning I woke up, joining Jace for breakfast. "You guys have been training for so long, why are you training?" I asked curiously, as I took a small bite of food.

 

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" He raised his eye brows, wiping his lips

 

"No, you've hardly spoken a sentence to me in the last two weeks." I snipped, and immediately regretting it. Jace's face looked slightly disappointed.

 

"We're holding a tournament between our kingdoms to celebrate the treaties." He scratched at his ear, feeling embarrassed.

 

"Oh," I paused, trying to make up for it. "I'll arrange a ball for afterwards." I smiled encouragingly.

 

"That sounds like fun." He nodded in agreement.

 

"Ok." I probably sounded over eager because we were actually speaking to each other. I wanted something to do so bad lately. I've been helping with the shelter, but there isn't much more to do, which left me to my own thoughts. I don't have any other hobbies, and I was beginning to think I needed to pick one up. Planning a ball though. That would occupy my time for the next week hopefully.

 

"Negotiations are in about an hour." He sighed, beginning to explain the terms he was planning on, and I made some great additions. He was quite impressed I think.

 

When we went to the negotiations, I stayed quiet for the most part because I trust Jace judgement. I spoke up a few times when Jonathan and Sebastian were out of line. I caught Sebastian starring at my breast more than once. I let him look too. I didn't say anything, if anything I made my cleavage more obvious, but it made me feel wanted. He 'accidentally' hit my butt when he walked around me. I bit my lip, glancing at him. He winked at me, which made me widened my eyes at him, wandering where this was going. It was obvious that this was no longer an innocent entanglement, but something else entirely. Sebastian was doing all that stuff with my husband standing right next to me. Jace didn't even notice Sebastian trying to seduce me. I wanted to smack some sense into Jace, but I was having so much fun flirting with Sebastian. In all honesty if I was on the outside of whatever was going on between us, I wouldn't notice either. I caught Jonathan glaring at his brother a few times, but didn't say anything about it.

 

"So, you're throwing a ball after the tournament. That sounds like fun. Do you need any help planning it?" Sebastian asked kind heartily.

 

"You don't need to." I laughed, flattered by his offer. "It's more women's work." I shrugged.

 

"I don't have anything else to do." He assured me with a grin. Jonathan looked at Sebastian like he was a freak. "What?" He exclaimed to his brother, as Jace was scribbling things onto some paper. Jace and I started to leave, and I heard Jonathan telling Sebastian that he was treading in dangerous waters. I forced back a smile at the thought of Sebastian actually making a real move on me. I walked the opposite direction of Jace, heading into the open courtyard. I stood in the garden, and I stared at the Lilies. I sat on the ground pulling up weeds. I traced my fingers down the stem of the flowers. I got up, and I caught Sebastian, gazing at me from down the corridor. He walked over to me once he noticed that I discovered him. he made his way over to me, offering me a rag for my hands.

 

"Thank you." I blushed, realizing the way I must look. I wiped the dirt off my hands quickly, trying to fight off the red in my cheeks. He looked me up down, retrieving his rag from my hand. His hand brushed lightly against mine, and my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't place the strange sensation I got from him. A second later, I realized he hadn't let go of my hand.

 

"Most royals don't actually tend the garden they say they do." He teased with small smirk.

 

"Did you think I was lying yesterday?" I giggled, tucking some hair behind my ear.

 

"I wasn't sure." He spoke in a whisper, stepping closer to me. I inhaled sharply, holding my breath. My blood rushed through my body violently, and all I wanted to do was lay down and sort this out in my mind. "What theme do you want the ball to be?" He let go of my hand, sensing my nerves.

 

"Oh." I stepped back, regaining my proper stance.

 

"The tournament is next week we don't have a lot of time to prepare." He breathed, still standing close to me. I took another step back, realizing what I was doing. I need to control my hormones. I may be attracted to King Sebastian, but I am married.

 

"What about red white and black?" I suggested, biting my lip

 

"Why?" His eyes scanned my face, looking for the meaning.

 

"Red for blood, white for purity, and black to mourn the ones who have fallen." I blew out, feeling the heat rise again in my cheeks. men usually don't want to know what my plans are social events.

 

"That sounds marvelous." He stepped closer to me, and this time I didn't back away again. "We can decorate the room with red and white roses."

 

"I was thinking more along the lines of red and black roses." I informed him, wanting to signify how dark this kind of tournament was.

 

"Black?" He furrowed his brow in confusion.

 

"I know how to infuse flowers to change their colors." I smiled.

 

"That's amazing." He looked at my lips.

 

"We can plan some other time." I stammered, getting even more nervous then I already was. He stepped closer to me, and I held my breath. I stared deep into his eyes, knowing I should leave.

 

"Is something wrong?" He whispered, stroking my cheek gently.

 

"No." I exhaled, moving my face from his hand. His eyes were still fixed on my lips. "I have lunch plans with..." I stutter, wanting to kiss him. I can't kiss him. I'm married. I'm the queen. I can't do this. "I have lunch plans with Isabelle. I must go." I hurried away from him, practically running out of the garden. I went to my bedroom, leaning against the door for some stability. I tried to catch my breath, as I squeezed my eye shut, trying to get the thoughts of Sebastian out of my mind. Someone opened my door against me, which startled me. "Jace." I exhaled in relief, seeing my husband's face, instead of the one trying to gain my affection. I kissed him heavily, trying to salvage something from this marriage before I lose my mind. He pushed me back, making my heart drop.

 

"Sorry, I just came up here I change." He mumbled, not looking at me. "I'm meeting Jonathan to go hunting." He took his shirt off, and changed into his armor, leaving me alone once again. I sighed, collapsing onto my bed in my gown. I need to rest. I need to think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I got another great set of reviews. I'm loving everything you guys are saying, and it's the exact reaction I want to get. I find it funny how many people said Jace needs a slap upside the head. he has actually already been slapped, so I don't know how much help it would do. :P

I'm not going to lie, and say that I have been avoiding Sebastian over the past week. I know I should be, but I can't help myself. He's handsome and sweet, and I'm a terrible wife. It isn't all my fault though because Jace is a terrible husband. We have been speaking more, which is good. Hopefully we'll take some time to focus on us, after the Edom Kings leave.

Today was the day of the tournament and the ball I had been planning. I decided to wear green today because Sebastian said it complements my eyes. I stopped fighting my urge to ignore the light touches and compliments. I loved them. They made me feel special and wanted, and I was tired of being ignored. I slipped on my white gloves, slightly annoyed that Jace decided to have this tournament so close to winter. I was going to have to wear a heavy coat outside just to keep warm. There was a quiet knock on my door, and I called for whoever it was to come in.

"Wow you look marvelous." Sebastian voice broke the silence in my room, making me turn to see him in his a casual tunic and trousers.

"Thank you." I played with the hem of my gloves, feeling now familiar butterflies. "Having a tournament in the winter is so dumb. I mean it's freezing outside." I adjusted my necklace, trying to ignore the fact that he was in my chambers.

"It's to impress us." He informed me, shutting the door behind him.

"Is it working?" I spun around with a coy smile.

"Actually, I find something else here much more impressive." He breathed, straightening my crown on the top of my head. He brushed hair away from my eyes, studying my face quite obviously. My body was melting, and I ached for him. It's a terrible thing to even think about that. I'm a married woman, let alone a queen, so I can't be caught cheating on my husband. The fact my mother had a scandal was bad enough, but for me to do the same thing would be disastrous. "I look forward to seeing your presence on the throne during the tournament. Very few queens are as fair as you." He kissed my hand, backing towards the door.

"Wait wait." I dug through my jewelry box, feeling like a foolish girl. "A token." I handed him a necklace my mother had given me. "Don't die." I grinned, knowing he would be just fine. He took it from my hand with a true smile, and made his way out the door. I can't believe I did that. I adjusted my gloves, beaming in the mirror.

"Are you ready?" Isabelle poked her head into the room.

"Yes." I nodded, striding out into the hall. Isabelle walked a step behind me, as we approached the arena. I took my seat on the throne, which was typically I the King's, but Jace was competing today. That gave me the privilege of sitting in the bigger more comfortable chair. Isabelle took the seat next to me, which was the queen chair, but obviously I wasn't sitting there, and she is a highly respected in palace. No one would question her sitting there. There was chatter floating over the room from the peanut gallery.

A few minutes after I arrived, I rose to my feet, silencing the crowd. I held my head high, feeling the respect ooze off of the entire crowd. My lips curled upwards, as I looked around the people. "Welcome friends and allies." I announced, holding my arms out slightly. "Today's tournament is in celebration of our new alliance with Edom, who have been at war with my King's country for many years. The first competition we be between our knights, and the finally fight will be between my husband and the Edom kingdoms champion King Sebastian. Please enjoy." I clasped my hands together, sitting back down. Everyone cheered loudly, as the first two warriors walked out. I clapped along with them, even though I thought this kind of competition was brutal. I have seen boys younger than me die in this arena.

OoOoO

I stood up hours later, when it was time for Jace and Sebastian to fight. Silence filled the crowd. This is what everyone had been waiting for. The fight between the two kings was the main attraction, and I didn't know who I wanted to win. Part of me wanted Sebastian to win, but the other part needed Jace to win for our country. I stay standing to better my view of the two young men circling each other, swords drawn, armor glinting in the light. I flinched when the first strike was delivered by Sebastian, which was quickly deflected. I chewed on my lip, watching the swords clash. The two men's armor was very different from each other's. Jace's was light silver, while Sebastian's was almost black. Light versus dark. I contemplated that thought in my mind for a second before brushing it aside. Sebastian whipped his sword around, as Jace staggered to block it, but Sebastian delivered a swift kick to his knee. Jace collapsed, putting his hands up in surrender. Sebastian sheathed the sword, removing his helmet.

"The winner is Sebastian King if Edom." I smiled, clapping slowly. He nodded slightly, before making his way out of the arena. I gathered my skirts, hurrying down the stairs to the tents were the warriors would be. Jace was beginning half dragged out of the arena by Alec. "Are you ok?" I paused in front of him, shifting his helmet off his head.

"I'm fine." He grunted. "The way he kicked me dented my armor awkwardly, so I can't walk. I'll be ok for the ball tonight." He assured me, as Alec tugged him into his tent.

"Oh." I blushed, not even thinking about the fact that he had to escort me to the ball. I followed him into the tent, setting the helmet down on a table. "If you need anything after you get out of your armor, I will be preparing for the ball." I announced, backing out of the tent awkwardly.

OoOoO

I should have stayed longer with Jace to make sure he was ok. Even though his armor was only dented, he might have been hurt. I've been lying to Jace, and I could have at least stayed to see if he was ok. I chewed on my nail, as Isabelle tied me into my ball gown for tonight. It was a deep purple with a big skirt flowing from my hips. "Stop that." She slapped my hand from my face, making me huff.

"I could have you executed for that." I grumbled, playing with my nails.

"But you would never do that because you love me." She countered, synching the last of the dress together.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, looking at her through the mirror.

"You look beautiful. Jace is going to be shocked." She mused, playing with my skirt to make it lay right.

"Right." I murmured, glancing down. I fought back the guilt I felt at the mention of his name. Sebastian needs to leave so I can stop feeling like this. He'll be gone, and I can try to patch up my poor relationship with Jace. Sebastian is temptation, lust, which I need to avoid.

"Everything alright?" Isabelle asked, breaking my thoughts.

"Yes, of course." I took a deep breath, pinching my cheeks to add some color. I walked out my room and down the hall to Jace's current room. I knocked quietly, seeing if he was ready. Jace poked his head out, and grinned faintly at me.

"Give me a second. I need pants." He shut the door again, making me stand there awkwardly for a few minutes. He exited the room, holding his arm out for me to take. I wrapped my hand around his bicep, standing close to him. I breathed in the familiar scent, feeling excited for the evening. He has to talk to me tonight because we are stuck with each other. Something made me heart flutter about the idea of spending my night husband. I know it's probably silly to think about, but I enjoy talking to him.

"Is your leg ok?" I asked softly.

"It's fine." He shrugged. "My knee's a little swollen, but that will go away with some time." He assured me. "You look beautiful by the way." He breathed in my ear, as we entered the ball room. I fought back a big smile, heading towards the main table. I sighed, seeing that Sebastian was sitting in the spot next to mine. We sat down, and I felt like my face was on fire. Most of the time I am with Sebastian we are alone, but tonight Jace's focus should be on me.

"You look divine." Sebastian complimented.

"Thank you." I adjusted in my chair, leaning more towards Jace hoping he would get the message. I think he did because he got up, and asked another woman to dance. For some reason I felt a pang jealousy, as Sebastian twirled the black hair girl around. What is wrong with me? "Let's dance." I held onto Jace's arm.

"My knee-"

"Please." I plead with an innocent smile.

"Ok." He sighed, climbing to his feet. I clapped, taking his hand. I led us out to the dance floor, and he pulled me up against him. He swayed me around gently, moving along through the crowd. I watched Sebastian, who was also watching me. My stomach felt twisted in knots. What do I do? I groaned internally, hating this situation.

Infatuated by one man, married to another.

I looked back up at Jace. He was very handsome. Even though he was bad at communicating time with me, he wasn't mean to me. He tried to each every meal with me, and I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation for sleeping in the other room. Most King's and Queen's don't stay in the same room from what I've heard.

Sebastian has been better to me though. He's been talking to me, helping me with my duties, and spending quality time with me. Why does my life have to be so complex?


	7. Chapter 7

 

The next morning I still woke up alone. Last night I was conflicted about my feelings towards Sebastian, I didn't even try to get Jace to come to bed with me. I don't know what to do with myself. Thankfully Sebastian leaves soon, and I can move on from this nightmare. I was about to pound my head into a wall with from all this confusion. I didn't want to get out of bed, but Isabelle would drag me out of bed. I couldn't fake being sick because Magnus would come up here, and say I'm perfectly fine. There was a knock at my door, and Isabelle peaked in.

 

"Clary? Why are you still in bed?" She slipped into the room, shutting the door.

 

"I don't want to get up." I sighed, snuggling the blanket up to my neck.

 

"You have too much stuff to do." She sat next to me on the bed, brushing hair away from my face. "Does this have to do with Jace?" She asked.

 

"Kind of." I huffed, moving onto my back.

 

"Last night seemed much better." She pursed her lips, wondering if she saw wrong.

 

"You should stay here with me for a little while, and we can talk, and sleep, and ignore our responsibilities." I sighed, pushing the blanket back for her. She thought about it for a second, before snuggling under the covers with me.

 

"Wow, your bed is wonderful." She nuzzled her head into a pillow.

 

"I know. It's very soothing." I tucked my hand under my cheek.

 

"Are you ok?" She asked softly. I shook my head, taking a deep breath. "What happened?" She sighed.

 

"It all started when Sebastian got here. Jace had already been distance, and then Sebastian starts spending all this time with me, and I don't know what to do. He has been courting me." Admitting it out loud made me feel even worse then I already was.

 

"Courting you?" She exclaimed with wide eyes. I nodded, feeling a weight lifted off my shoulders. "You haven't been flirting back?" She narrowed her eyes at me. I gritted my teeth, not wanting to answer. "You have!" She gasped.

 

"I tried not to, but Jace doesn't even try, and Sebastian gives me his full attention." I pointed out, knowing it was still wrong.

 

"That doesn't change the fact that you are married." She whispered, probably scared that someone would hear.

 

"I know. I know. I'm terrible." I buried my face in my hands, peeping at her through my fingers.

 

"You're not planning on doing anything about it, are you?" She asked curiously.

 

"I don't know. I'm not really planning on anything. It's all just happening, and I don't know what to do." I whined, squeezing the blanket tightly against me.

 

OoOoO

 

Isabelle made me get up an hour later because she didn't want me wasting away in bed all day. I didn't really have anything to do today, so I tried to distract myself. For a while I attempted knitting, but my hands got stiff, making me wander into the library. I tried hard to avoid Jace and Sebastian all day. It didn't work. Sebastian found me in the library in late afternoon, poking through a boring novel. "You actually read this stuff." He plucked the book out of my hand.

 

"When I'm trying to distract myself." I reached for it, but he moved it away from me, skimming the pages. I huffed, crossing my arms in semi-annoyance.

 

"This is terrible." He chuckled. "The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it." He mocked the text, but the words chilled me. Give in to temptation. Is that really the way to get rid of it? he plopped the book back in my lap. "Do you think we could speak privately?" He leaned in asking softly.

 

"We are alone in the library." I glanced around, only seeing books.

 

"Please, I just want to talk with you openly, and I know you don't want me doing that here." The back of his fingers stroked my cheek. "I leave tomorrow and I would never forgive myself if I didn't talk to you."

 

"Fine." I caved, standing up. "Let's go to my chambers." I made my way out the door and through the halls. Sebastian followed silently, shutting the door behind me, as we entered my room.

 

"Clary, I…" he trailed off, stepping closer to me. "I want you."

 

"Why are doing you this?" I breathed, not wanting to hear those words.

 

"Because you deserve someone who makes you feel special. You are gorgeous and charming. Your husband does even pay attention to you." Sebastian walked closer to me, brushing hair away from my face. I wanted to keep some distance between us, but he backed me up until I hit the wall. "When was the last time he touched you like this?" His fingers moved over my breast, making my breath catch. He was actually doing this. This was no longer harmless. It was a full on affair. Just the thought of doing something like that made my heart pounded violently in my chest, but it actually happening was so much more overwhelming. So many thoughts buzzed through my brain, keeping my body from doing anything for or against his actions. I yearned for him. I tried to fight it, but I gave up. I enjoyed him worshipping me. "When was the last time he kissed your sweet lips?" His other hand embraced my waist tightly, keeping our bodies together. Jace hasn't kissed me passionately since my coronation. "When was the last time he pretended to love you?" He whispered seductively. "Just tell me when to stop." He pressed our bodies even closer together if that was possible. The biggest problem is I don't want him to stop. He leaned in slowly weaving our lips gently and passionately together. It felt so wrong, but I didn't know how to stop it. I couldn't bring myself to push him back or pull away.

 

My door opened, and we quickly moved away from each other, as I wiped the spit off my lips.

 

"Jace!" I exclaimed, seeing the golen blonde in the room. He quickly turned around, storming out of the room. I chased after Jace, knowing I probably hurt him.

 

"Are you serious right now, Clary?" He flipped around, yelling at me, which made me flinch.

 

"Shh." I hushed him, resting my hand on his chest in hopes of soothing him. "I'm sorry." I breathed, dropping my hand from him.

 

"You're sorry?" He exclaimed, shaking his head.

 

"Jace why do you even care? You hardly pay attention to me. You barely talk to me. You haven't even been sleeping in my room with me. You exclude me from important things you know I should be a part of. I mean you don't even look at me like you use to." I whispered. His eyes scanned my face for a few second, before he kissed me harshly, cupping his hands around my cheeks. I whimpered softly, kissing him back with just as much fervor. He's literally never kissed me like this. It was so hot and sensual. I reached for the door knob next to me, and opened it. We stumbled inside, breaking apart from each other. I pursed my lips, thinking over what just happened.

 

"That was ummm…" I trailed off, trying to find the words. What was happening? He's hardly touched me. Why was he doing all of this now? Not that I'm complaining. I'm just confused.

 

"Just don't talk." He breathed, weaving our lips together once again. He ripped the side is my dress, making me gasp. I felt him smile against my mouth, as his hands soothed over my silky waist. I worked on shimming my gown off my hips. The pit of my stomach was on fire, and there was only one way to make it go away. His fingers twisted down my curves, squeezing the flesh around my waist and thighs. He started unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off of his shoulders, as I unhooked the belt on his trousers. I tangled my fingers into his lush hair. He backed me against the bed, making me fall against it. His skin was burning against mine, and this felt so much better than it ever would with Sebastian. I don't know how I knew that because we hadn't gone very far, but I knew Jace was better for me. It didn't wrong or confusing. It was just us.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later, we laid next to each other, starring at each other. That was the craziest thing I have ever felt in my life. It was so animalistic, but controlled at the same time. "That was interesting." I murmured, grinning faintly at him.

 

He moved hair away from my forehead, and he rolled back onto me. "This is how I saw our wedding night." He pecked my neck, as dropped my head back, fighting back giggles. "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you. I not use to being in a stable relationship with someone, and I didn't have a lot of friends back home." He kissed my forehead lightly. "I'm used to being alone." He exhaled sadly.

 

"I get it." I held his cheek, tracing my fingers to the hair on the back of his neck. "What was up with you grabbing me though? I mean your practically attacked me." I teased, snickering softly.

 

"I don't know." He chuckled softly, putting our foreheads together. "Actions speak louder than words, right?" He brushed our lips together again. "I didn't know what you wanted from me, and now I do." He continued kissing me, until there was some mumbling outside the door.

 

"Shhh." I put my finger over his lip.

 

"Have you seen the King or Queen?" I heard Isabelle outside the door. I cover my mouth to keep from laughing. He kissed me slowly, feeling up my chest.

 

"I saw them about an hour ago they were screaming at each other." Sebastian was on the other side of door.

 

"Or you kissed my wife." Jace grumbled. "I should go out there and just punch him." He chuckled moving his lips down my neck.

 

"Did you hear that?" Isabelle asked.

 

"Shut up!" I covered his mouth completely. "This is humiliating." I snickered, feeling my suddenly beat faster.

 

"Sorry." He rolled next to me, propping his arms above his head. I heard them walk away, leading me to remove my hand from his mouth.

 

"How are we going to get out of here?" I laid my head back, snuggling into the fluffy pillows.

 

"What do you mean?" He sat up, not seeing the problem.

 

"You ripped my dress off. You can't just go get me another because that would look suspicious." I laughed, looking at my tethered dress on the ground.

 

"I can get Isabelle to get you another one." He shrugged.

 

"Oh my gosh, no." I hit him playfully.

 

"Why not?" He laughed, lying on me again.

 

"Because I'm pretty sure this is Sebastian's room." I giggled, looking around the room.

 

"Strangely I'm ok with that. Just hold your dress together. Our room is like right down the hall." He climbed out of bed, gathering his clothes together. I tried my bed to slip my dress on, which wasn't easy. I held it together and fixed Sebastian's bed. Jace checked the hallway. "Ok all clear." He pushed the door open for me, and I hurried down the hall. "Wait, wait, wait!" He grabbed hold of my waist, dragging me up against his side.

 

"What are you-" I paused, when I saw Sebastian in the hall. Jace let go of me, immediately punching him in the jaw.

 

"Jace!?" I exclaimed, clapping one hand to my mouth.

 

"You kiss my wife again, and I will kill you." Jace threatened.

 

"I was merely filling a void that you couldn't handle." Sebastian rubbed his jaw lightly, before crossing his arms.

 

"You had no right to do so." Jace raised his voice, not caring about the servants that could hear their confrontation.

 

"Jace, why don't we do this some other day?" I suggested, holding my dress.

 

"What why?" He paused. "Right!" He looked down, seeing the partly exposed skin on my side, and his eyes widened with remembrance.

 

"Isabelle is looking for you by the way." He chimed.

 

"We really need to get to our room." I moved us backwards.

 

"We'll talk about this later." Jace threatened, pointing accusingly at him. We ran into my room quickly after that. I was snickering violently, as I grabbed my dress, and Jace had his arms wrapped tightly around me from behind.

 

"Why are you so huggy now?" I giggled, turning around to embrace him.

 

"After our first night together, it was weird to be around you, and we started fighting about stuff. I was tired of putting up with it." He shrugged.

 

"Who says we aren't still fighting. You've been a jerk to me for the past two months, and I cheated on you." I moved out of his arms, and around the changing screen. "I've been courting with Sebastian from the second he got here, and you never even noticed. You've been sleeping in the other room, and you never talk to me." I walked around the screen, tying the top of my dress. He didn't respond. "Exactly, Jace, we need to learn to open up, sweetheart, you use you tell me everything when we were younger." I put my hand on his chest. He sighed, dropping his head back.

 

"You aren't making this easy for me." He huffed.

 

"No I'm not. I want us to have a good relationship. I mean I understand we aren't in love, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." I stood in the mirror, pinning up my hair.

 

"Your right." He groaned, leaning against the dresser.

 

"And we don't need to stop what we were doing in Sebastian's room." I smiled at him, putting my last pin into place.

 

"Good because I really enjoyed that." He chuckled, drifting closer to me. I shoved him teasingly.

 

"Not right now." I laughed.

 

"Fine." He sighed mockingly.

 

We spent a few hours talking about our hopes for the country over dinner. After two bottles of wine, our conversation wandered into life stuff.

 

"Sometimes it just feels so lonely. You know? All the woman here are so terrible, so I don't really speak to them. Isabelle used to spend time with me, but she's trying to reconnect with Alec, which I think is great, but it leaves me in the dust." I breathed, stretching out on our bed with a glass of wine.

 

"I'm always alone back home. I just got used to being alone. My knights don't treat me like a normal person, so I learned to enjoy being alone." He laid on his back, starring at the ceiling.

 

"But that sounds so boring." I sighed.

 

"It can be." He chuckled, rolling on his side to face me. He leaned in, kissing me slowly. I laughed, pulling him over me, and he smiled brushing my hair back away from my face. I eased his tunic off. He started untying my night gown. His lips pressed down my neck. He eased the neck line further down my breast, kissing my tender skin, and he sat up pushing my night gown up my legs. His hands caressed my legs smoothly, as he brushed our lips together again. I weaved my fingers through his hair, keeping close to me. He rested his body between my legs, making my heart pound in my chest. I smiled, nipping at his lips. He weaved our fingers together, pinning them above my head. I squeezed his hands, whimpering as his tongue licking up to my jaw. He paused a second later, drawing back from me. I furrowed my brow at him, wondering what he was doing. "One minute, one minute." He stood up, circling around the room to find his shirt.

 

"What why?" I sat up holding my blanket to my chest.

 

"Just two minutes." He sprinted out of the room. I fanned my face off, trying to cool down. I got so heated up from all that. I huffed, lying back down. I gave up that he would come back after an hour. I climbed out of bed blowing out all of the candles, and I starting to go to sleep.

 

OoOoO

 

Hours later my bedroom door opened, waking me up. "I'm so sorry." Jace whispered into the silence.

 

"Where the crap did you go?" I grumbled, curling up under the covers.

 

"When I came in the room, I was in the middle of scheduling the trade stuff with Jonathan, and I had to talk to him. I would have done it tomorrow, but they are leaving tomorrow." I heard him taking his clothes off. I pulled back the covers beside me for him. "Are we going to start where we left off?" He grinned, trailing his mouth along my neck.

 

"Heck no, I'm so tired." I mumbled, swatting at his leg.

 

"But-" I stopped him.

 

"You can sleep in bed with me and maybe get lucky in the morning, or you can sleep in the other room and not get lucky off the rest of your life." I snapped.

 

"Ok fine." He chuckled, getting into bed with me. I snuggled up to his warm buff body. He scratched my head lightly, and I smiled tiredly at me.

 

"Goodnight." I rested my hand on his chest. His sticky breath blew down my neck, which was surprisingly relaxing. I could hear his heart beat quietly under my ear. My eyes got harder and harder to keep open, and slowly I drifted into a deep sleep.

 

OoOoO

 

I woke up in the middle of the night, and Jace was gazing out the window. We weren't snuggling together anymore, or even touching. I turned on my side facing him.

 

"What are you thinking about?" I inhaled.

 

"That this might have been a bad business deal." He snickered, shaking his head.

 

"No really?" I snorted. He exhaled, closing his eyes.

 

"There's a huge blizzard coming. I just got word from one of my friends in a land over. We can leave in the next two days, and go to my castle. It's in the tropics. It would be safe." He nuzzled his head into his pillow.

 

"I can't just leave these people to die Jace we discussed this." I started getting defensive.

 

"We can leave Isabelle and Alec here to hold down the fort." He suggested, lying back down.

 

"Jace, no, I can't just leave! These are my people- I've grown up here- I- I'm not leaving. You aren't in charge of this relationship." I snapped "I am, because if you want things to move smoothly, I have to be in charge. I know you don't want to admit that, but you are a hot head and can make rash decision and you are just stupid sometimes."

 

"Ok we aren't leaving." He put his hand over my mouth to silence me. He rolled his eyes, moving on his back. "There was no need to be rude about it." He hummed.

 

"Sorry." I snickered.

 

"No you're not." He sighed, raising his eye brows at me.

 

"Your right." I laughed softly. I paused thinking about what the rest of our life might be like. "Do you ever think we will love each other?" I asked seriously.

 

"I don't know." He grumbled. "Why couldn't we be young again? Everything was so simple between us, and now everything is political." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

 

"Simple, it was never simple." I scoffed, raning my hand through my hair.

 

"What do you mean?" He turned on his side.

 

"I wasn't supposed to spend time with you when I was younger. I was supposed to be in prep school, learning about how to be a princess and crap. You always distracted me. My dad thought you were too dangerous to be around as we grew up. Why do you think my dad kicked you out when you hit puberty?" I explained.

 

"I was twelve and had no parent, and your father kicked me out because he thought that I would rape you." He sat up.

 

"Yeah." I nodded. He shook his head, completely shocked about what Luke had done. "Our whole friendship has been political, but it was a little bit more one sided. Us getting married just added onto it." I ran my hand over his arm.

 

"Do you remember that ball that at Edom two years ago?" He yawned.

 

"Yeah, you weren't there were you?" I furrowed my brow, trying to recall his presence.

 

"I was there. I just- you were so beautiful. I avoided you the whole night. I didn't know what to say to you, and I knew if you saw me, you would approach me, so I hid. The twins made fun of me all night." He inhaled, feeling embarrassed about himself.

 

"I can't believe you." I hit him lightly with my lips parted.

 

"You were so beautiful. I remembered everything when we were younger, and I thought I was in love. I realized I wasn't a few months later." He gave me a sad kiss. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. He held my cheeks, stroking them gently.

 

"Our lives were never simple, Jace, nothing is going to change that, and for now you are my warrior and I am your mind." I moved my hand over his, wanting to stay here forever. I just wanted to work all of our problems out, but tomorrow we will wake up, and have to face another day.

 

"I think, one day, we might care about each other more than friends, but for now we don't." He breathed, playing with some of my hair. I kissed him again. I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe I thought I would feel something more, but I didn't. It felt the same. I didn't feel that electrifying sensation my mother described to me, which made me feel disappointed. He kissed me back violently, probably attempting to do the same thing I was. I moaned lightly, drawing him over me, as pulled my legs up around his hips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 9. I can't believe I actually got another chapter done before the night was over, but I was feeling motivated. Someone asked a POV from Jace, but I have never been able to write him the way I would like. I don't think I can capture Jace's essence correctly, and I like you guys only getting one side of the situation because that's all you would get if you were in this situation. If you have questions about what Jace is thinking about I would be happy to answer, but I try my hardest to answer most of the questions in the actual story. Someone else asked if they would fall in love, and they are going to eventually. They just need time. They have that Clace spark, but they are still working things out.

He fell asleep soon after, and I was lying comfortably on his back. I traced circles along his smooth back. I wish I felt something. I wish I loved him. I wish he loved me. I wish I cared more about him. I couldn't lie there with him anymore, so I climbed out of bed. I slipped on my robe, and walked down the hallway. Sebastian was down the hall, and I groaned internally, not wanting to deal with him. I pretended not to see him, but he approached me anyways.

 

"I'm guessing you two made up." He crossed his arms, taking notice of my undressed state.

 

"Mostly." I sighed, tightening my robe a little. "But I think this is as good as it's going to get, so whatever." I kept walking because I needed fresh air. Unfortunately Sebastian followed behind me. "Do you want something?" I turned around, wishing he would leave me alone.

 

"You shouldn't have to settle for that." He stepped closer to me, reaching his hand out for mine.

 

"Sebastian." I moved backwards, holding out my hand. "I do have to settle. Jace is a good man. We are now both good rulers for our kingdom, and I'm not losing it because I feel a little lonely. I allowed myself to be manipulated and to feel weak, but that's not happening again." I responded sternly, facing the other way. Outside, I leaned against the banister, looking over my city. There were a few torches lite around the place, but other than that it was lite by the moon light.

 

My parents had an arranged marriage, but they always seemed so happy together when I was a child. Maybe they were an exception.

 

I heard footsteps approaching me. I didn't look behind me, but I knew it was Jace. He leaned against the railing next to me.

 

"Isabelle said you come out here when you can't sleep." He mumbled, looking towards the town like me.

 

"She did?" I exhaled, glancing in his direction.

 

"Come back to bed." He rested his hand over mine. "You need sleep."

 

"Just a few more minutes." I continued, admiring the view. He stood there with me in silence, his hand placed gently over mine. He was a foot away from me, but strangely this was the closest I ever felt to him. A few minutes passed, and he picked up my hand, nudging me to return to our room. I probably would have stayed out there longer if he hadn't come and got me. I curled into my side of the bed, while Jace did the same thing.

 

OoOoO

 

Alec woke us up like every day. We got ready on our own today. "Whatever you're doing I'm going with you today." I tied the front of my dress.

 

"What?" He furrowed his brow, seeming kind of amused.

 

"We need to spend more time together to better rule this kingdom. So what you're doing, I'm going with you." I walked around the bed.

 

"Ok." He chuckled, opening one of my cabinets. He threw my riding pants at me. "I'm going hunting."

 

"What?" I held them with wide eyes.

 

"Put them on, so we can go." He put his leather vest on, keeping his eyes on me.

 

"Oh I don't need to-"

 

"You're coming with me." He started undoing my dress. I slapped his hands, doing it myself. I changed while he put boots down on the table. "You know how to use a crossbow? Right?" He tossed me a warmer tunic to put on.

 

"I mean- yes- I do- but..." I rambled terrified to go hunting with him. I haven't touched a weapon in 8 years old, and I'll probably end up shooting my foot.

 

"But nothing, you're coming." He grinned deviously, looking way too excited about my situtation. I shuffled behind him as we headed outside, trailing on and on about not wanting to go, but he refused to hear any of it. We got outside and all of our knights were gathered with their weapons.

 

"What is she doing here?" Simon approached Jace.

 

"She told me she was going with me where ever I went today." Jace chuckled, handing me a cross bow. I whimpered, stamping my foot like a child. "I'm going to get us some arrows. Alec get her a horse!" Jace yelled, and walked away from me. I stood there watching everyone get prepared for the hunting trip, appearing extremely out of place. Simon took the cross bow from me.

 

"It's been a while since you used one of these." Simon checked everything on it.

 

"Yeah." I took a shaky breath, gripping my fist slightly.

 

"Don't shoot anyone." He handed it back to me.

 

"I really don't want to shoot anything." I exclaimed.

 

"Sounds like you brought this upon yourself." He laughed. resting his hand on my shoulder.

 

"Here's this." Jace got back handing me a quiver. "Where is Clary's horse?!" He snapped, looking around. Alec brought me a horse. "Get on it." Jace ordered, patting the horses behind. I tried to get on by myself, and ended up falling on my butt. I exhaled, brushing myself off as I got up. "I'm really enjoying this." He held back laughter.

 

"Help me up now!" I gritted my teeth, wanting to slap him. He grabbed my foot lifting me up, running his hand along my butt as I sat down, and I settled myself on the horse. His lingering fingers just made me want him just want to kick him in the face, and I almost did. We all headed out to the woods a few minutes later.

 

"You can't ride like that." Jace laughed, seeing me ride like a lady.

 

"What?" I exclaimed.

 

"We might have to ride fast and you're going to fall again of you don't sit like a man. Spread those legs apart." He mocked. I slipped my leg around, glaring at him. "What? I thought you wanted to do this?" He teased with a grin. His horse drifted towards me, so I reached over slapping the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

 

"Your being a dick." I snapped. All the guys gave starred at me with questioning looks. "What never hear a lady talk about a man's penis?" I put my hands out, waiting for them to challenge me.

 

"No my lady, but we've never heard them come out of a Queen's mouth." One of the nights said.

 

"That's because my mother was a much better woman then me." I adjusted the cross bow in my hand. "Any more questions about the male reproductive system?"

 

"No ma'am." The knights snickered. Jace looked humiliated.

 

"Maybe this will be fun after all." I bit my lip, riding a little faster than him. They started making some hand gestures, and Jace grabbed my horse reigns leading me in a certain direction.

 

"I can steer a horse." I crossed my arms.

 

"Shut up there's an animal up there we don't want to scare it off." He whispered. The knights crept towards a direction, and I saw the animal. "We have him pinned." Jace breathed. "Take a shot." He gestured with a smile.

 

"I don't-"

 

"Shoot it." He encouraged, patting my leg firmly. This time was different then times he touched me earlier this morning. Normally it lingered a little longer or his hands got a little grippy, this time it seemed more endearing. It made me feel like I could do it. I aimed the cross bow at the deer, and pulled the trigger. I hit the deer, but I hit its butt. "Well you hobbled it. Good job." He pulled my head over kissing it my temple. I blushed at the comment, as he rode over to finish it off. He jumped off his horse, walking over to mine. He held his hands out for me, and I took them, hopping down to my feet. I fell into his arms, while he steadied me. "Your first shot. You get to help carry it on the back of your horse." He kept his arm around my waist.

 

"Ew no!" I groaned, wrinkling my nose.

 

"You'll be fine." He assured me.

 

Minutes later the dear was strapped to my horse, and I shuddered at the thought of this dead animal on my house, as I slid back into the saddle. Thankfully it wasn't smelly yet, but I could sense it on the back of the horse. Jace was yelling at some of the Knights, but I tuned them out for the most part. Jace had hold of my reigns still, leading me around the woods.

 

"So Clary tomorrow I am training our Knights. You should come." He handed the reigns back to me, as got closer to the castle.

 

"I don't know." I could feel myself flush, making me glance away from him to hide it. I don't think I could bear having him put a sword in my hand. The biggest pointy weapon I've touched is my father's old knife.

 

"You want to be involved with the militaristic decisions you need training and to know our men. You need to learn strategy. You said you're my mind, which I agree with, but you also need to learn this stuff to full understand our mind." He encouraged me with a soft smile.

 

"I know strategy. My father wanted a son, but I do not know how to fight very well, or know most of our Knights." I responded quietly, facing him again.

 

"So you'll come?" He clarified, scanning my face to make sure.

 

"Well you didn't give me much choice now did you?" I smiled, ruffling my fingers into the horse's mane. He grinned slightly, riding ahead of me to Simon. I watched him as he spoke to a few knights, and I had to wonder what caused his complete change in attitude against me. He offered to teach me how to fight, which was something he's never done in my life. The realization hit me suddenly. He respected me now. Before he thought I was some up tight princess, but now he realized I was serious about being in control.

 

The sun was almost completely set by the time we arrived at the castle, and I was exhausted. I don't know men did this multiple days in a row. It is so tiring, riding, caring weapons, and such. Jace helped me off my horse like a gentleman, and began ordering people around again. This was something I knew how to do though. I lead my horse back into the stables, stroking the horse's mane. As a child I rode a lot, and I used to take care of my horse all the time. After she died, I lost interest in riding, but being out again felt nice. I patted the horse's neck lightly, smiling at the muscle definition in the horses legs.

 

"I'm guessing it's been a long time since you rode." Jace voice lingered from just outside the stall.

 

"My horse died a few years ago, and I just didn't feel like riding anymore." I sighed, resting my head on the horse neck.

 

"Argos was a loyal horse." He stepped into the stall with me, leaning against the wall.

 

"Yes, she was." I grinned faintly, remembering her.

 

"If you want to ride more, I can take you." He offered quietly.

 

"I might take you up on that." I brushed the horse's body rhythmically. "What is his name?" I glanced back at him.

 

"Remus." He crossed his arm, watching me unhook and put away the saddle.

 

"After one of the brother's rises by the she-wolf in Rome?" I murmured, taking the bit out of the horse's mouth.

 

"You know your history." He grinned in acknowledgement.

 

"Of course I do." I whispered, walking over to him.

 

"You did good today for not handling a crossbow in years." He pushed off the wall, heading towards the door. He opened it for me, as we walked towards the castle.

 

"Thanks." I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. We went the rest of the way to our room in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I undid my tunic, as I walked behind the screen. I slipped into my night gown. But before it could tie it together, Jace slipped behind the screen, kissing me. He was already mostly undressed. I kissed back with just as much passion as he did. He held my cheeks, and I gripped his waist, holding his hips against mine. His lips moved along my neck, pushing the shoulders off of my night gown slowly. He tenderly brushed our noses together, connecting our lips together again. I panted, twining my fingers in his hair. There was a pounding on our door, which interrupted my night of sweet sensation.

 

"What is it?" Jace yelled, rubbing up my leg carefully.

 

"Someone tripped the alarm system." The knight opened the door without permission to enter. He then noticed us half naked, and shut the door quickly. I scurried to get my night gown situated and my robe on. He put his pants on, and pulled his shirt over his head, as he answered the door.

 

"What about the alarm?" He asked, as I crawled into bed.

 

"Someone tripped the alarm in the treasure area." The guard explained, seeming slightly ambarrassed.

 

"Ok, I'll be there in two minutes." He shut the door, grabbing his sword. "I'll be back in an hour or two." He walked over, kissing my forehead. "Then we can pick up where we left off?" He smiled hopefully.

 

"Ok." I bit my lip, forcing back a grin.

 

As usual he got back much later then he said, but it wasn't his fault. I woke up when he opened the door, and he blew out the last of candles still burning in the room. He climbed into bed after, taking his shirt off. He curled up against my back, dragging my body against his stomach.

 

"Hi." I yawned, craning my neck to see his face.

 

"Hi." He pecked my cheek lightly, tracing circles on my stomach.

 

"Catch the bad guy?" I shifted around.

 

"Of course I did." He moved hair away from my face. "You look so beautiful." He pressed his lips against my nose. I could feel the blood boil in my cheeks, knowing I probably looked like I rolled around in a feild. "I think I'm just going to go to sleep." He ruffled his hair.

 

"Ok." I turned away from him, and he snuggled against my back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weekend I am super busy with work and family, so I don't think I'll be able to post again until Monday, which I would hate to do. I like to post every day, but so busy! Ugh! These next few chapters I think I'm actually going to have to write. The reason I have been able to update these so quickly is because a very large portion of this is already typed, but I have gotten to a HUGE time gape I need to fill.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been a weekend since I posted, which is a long time for me. ;p
> 
> So, I think someone asked when Sebastian was leaving. He already left, which I didn't make really explicit, but I said he was leaving the next day about two or three chapters ago. Sorry for the confusion.
> 
> This story is kind of a two part story. This is the second half we are entering now. I'm assuming it will be another 10-15 chapter maybe, but that's a rough gestimate because I'm still not sure how I want this end.
> 
> Here's chapter 10. This sort of transitions into the rest of the story.

I grunted softly, when Jace started to shift around in the bed. "What are you doing?" I murmured, glancing behind me. There was no logical reason for Jace to be up at this hour. The sun wasn't even close to up, which means we should be a sleep.

 

"Sorry, I got a muscle cramp." He groaned, rubbing at his leg over the covers.

 

"Here." I pushed the covers back, adjusting to the other side of the bed. "Stop moving." I rolled his trouser pant leg up to see where he was hurting, beginning to roll out of spasm in his calf. He whimpered, dropping his head back against the pillows. "Don't be a baby." I teased, flexing his foot upwards to stretch the muscle out. He yelped, before relaxing again. "Feel better?" I asked, crawling back up next to him. He looked extremely relieved.

 

"Yeah." He sighed, glancing over at me. I curled back up under the blankets on my side, and grinned tiredly at him. "Thanks." He leaned over, kissing me softly. His fingers lingered on my cheek, making my chest heat up.

 

"No problem. I can't sleep with you tossing around." I mocked, feeling my sleepiness seep in again. He snorted at my comment, dropping his hand from my face.

 

"You're the one that wanted me here." He drew me into his arms, propping his chin on my head.

 

"Well if you weren't in here, you would still be in pain, so I wouldn't be complaining if I was you." I smirked, crossing my arm over his.

 

"I wasn't complaining. You were." He chuckled softly in my ear, making me shiver.

 

"Whatever." I grinned, closing my eyes.

 

"Goodnight." He whispered, kissing my temple.

 

OoOoO

 

We went through our typical morning routine, up until the little part where I have to prepare to do weapons training. I stood in the middle of our room completely confused, as Jace gathered everything we would need. "Ok." He clapped, stepping in front of me. "Now you can't wear armor. It would probably crush you, but you can wear riding pants and a tunic. I'll get you fitted for some leather pants and a vest for later." He informed me, and I nodded along with him. "So, you ready to go?" He smiled at me.

 

"As I'll ever be." I exhaled, feeling a little overwhelmed.

 

"Great, follow me." He pecked my cheek, heading towards the door. I followed a step behind him, as we made our way to the training grounds. I've never actually been to the training grounds, so this was a completely new experience for me. We round a corner, and entered what I would assume is the weapons room. Swords, knifes, and cross bows lined the room. I've never seen so many weapons in one place before. I trailed my fingers of the hilts of the swords and knife. A lot of them were very similar in this section I was looking at. "Those are the guard's standard weapons." Jace explained, picking one up. "They don't have to use one of these, but if their weapon is damaged or broken they use these until they get a new one." He showed me the sword, displaying how it wasn't very personalized.

 

"Ahh." I hummed, looking around.

 

"I saw something here for you." I drew out, circling around a rack. "Here." I drew out a short sword, showing it to me. It had a beautiful star design in the hilt.

 

"I like it." I grinned, running my finger up the cool metal.

 

"It's your uncle's crest. He gave this sword to your dad when they were in their teens." He held it out to me, so I could hold it. I took it in my hand, feeling the weight. "Is it too heavy?" He asked, strapping the weapons belt around my hips.

 

"I don't think so." I was tempted to swing it around, but I think Jace would take it away from me until we got outside.

 

"Ok, keep that in the halter until we get outside." He grabbed his own weapon, hooping it to his hip.

 

"Right." I nodded, awkwardly putting the sword in the sheath.

 

"This way." He nudged me out a door on the other side of the room, and walked out to a pretty open field. There were a few groups of men out here practicing sword play with each other or hitting targets with arrows. When we started walking through the people, the men started to turn their head, watching me walk through. Women don't come out here often. If you asked any woman servant girl to queen if they have ever been to the training grounds, the answers is almost always no. My face went flush from everyone staring at me, so I let my hair fall in front of my face. He stopped in front of a dummy, and drew out his sword.

 

"Why don't I get one that big." I teased, pointing as his weapon.

 

"You want this one?" He chuckled, holding it out to me. I took it from him, and started to tip over at the weight of it. He caught me, removing the sword from my hand. "That's why you have a smaller sword." He held his large weapon with ease, making me roll my eyes. "Ok, so first I'm going to teach you a few strike moves."

 

OoOoO

 

I spent hours messing around with this stupid sword. I felt sweaty and sore and tired. "Jace." I whined, dropping my head back. "Can I be done? I feel so gross." I moaned.

 

"You're not having fun?" He mocked.

 

"Not anymore. I'm not a man. I don't like smelling like one. I need some pampering, before we can dinner." I smirked, stuffing my sword in my belt.

 

"Ok." He laughed, kissing my temple. "I'll see you for dinner."

 

"Ok." I grinned sheepishly, heading back into the palace. I quickly found Isabelle, so she could draw me a bath. She walked up to me, and started snapped her hand to her noise.

 

"What have you been doing?" She gasped.

 

"Jace is teaching me how to use a sword, so I have been outside all day sweating. I need a bath." I sighed, tugging on my greasy hair.

 

"I completely agree." She exclaimed, hurrying to get me warm water.

 

Isabelle got my bath drawn. I undressed myself, calling Isabelle back in to wash my hair. I sighed contently, as her fingers worked through my hair. Since my hair is so long and thick, it takes so long to wash completely. After what seemed like hours, Isabelle left me to soak and wash myself. The warm water steamed around my body, easing my aching muscles. I closed my eyes, beginning to feel my muscles uncoil from the tension. I deserved this bath after my day. I don't understand how Jace can do that stuff multiple times a week, but it was fun for the first hour or so. Then I got sour, and it went downhill after that. I'm impressed that I didn't accidently stab someone, which is a good thing. I flinched a mile, when hands embraced my shoulders.

 

"It's just me." Jace breathed in my ear.

 

"Don't you know how to knock?!" I exclaimed, looking behind me. He shrugged, massaging my shoulder. I hummed, as his fingers tenderly pressed into the skin on my neck.

 

"Is the queen not used to manual labor?" He mocked, resting his lips on my ear.

 

"No, not at all." I fought back a smile.

 

"I need to talk to you when you're done." He kissed my temple, standing back up.

 

"What? Why?" I turned around, leaning against the side of the pool.

 

"I got a message from Robert. It's nothing big, but relax for another half hour or so. We can talk about it at dinner." He stroked my cheek gently, before striding out of the room. I snorted, readjusting onto my back. I wonder what the message says.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said that they were surprised that Jace didn't take advantage of Clary in the tub. I was thinking about it, but I didn't think it was right. Mostly because of the message, which you will learn about in this chapter, and I also wanted to show that they have self-control. They are 18 in this, but they are ruling the country together. They have to pick and choice their moments for stuff like that.

After my bath, I strode over to the dining hall, seeing Jace sitting at the end of a table. He was shifting through a few pages of paper, and looked up when I entered. I had gotten dressed in a light purple gown, which was more for spring, but I wanted an excuse to wear it before the blizzard came.

 

"Hi." I smiled, sitting next to him.

 

"Hey." He pushed the papers side, pouring me a glass of wine.

 

"So what did we need to talk about?" I placed my hands in my lap, hoping it wasn't anything too bad.

 

"I got a letter from Robert." He racked his hand through his hair. "Apparently the council in my half the kingdom doesn't consider our marriage as a completion of alliance." He sighed, taking a sip of wine.

 

"Why doesn't it complete the alliance?" I furrowed my brow in confusion.

 

"Robert added a condition into the final draft without either of our knowledge. The only way our alliance is valid is if you produce an heir." He explained.

 

"What?!" I exclaimed, widening my eyes.

 

"That was my exact thought. But this little detail means that we are not alliances right now, and that my half of the kingdom is not sending the wood that you were depending on for your shelter." He gritted his teeth.

 

"So I have to get pregnant for our new alliance to be enacted?" I clarified.

 

"Yes, unless you already are?" His tone was hopeful that I already was, and that this wasn't a blip in our arrangements.

 

"I'm not." I huffed, slumping back in my seat.

 

"Great." He grumbled.

 

The rest of dinner was silent. It was also uncomfortable. I know we are married and having sex, but actually trying for a baby seems very different. I thought we would have a little more time. I'm only 18, and I'm very small. I was hoping to mature a little more before I was with child.

 

"I can speak to my mother's mid-wife Madam Dorothea. Maybe she would have something to um…" I felt awkward for having to bring this up. We just got comfortable with each other, and now we have to actively try for an heir. "To help us along." I scrunched my nose, thinking that that was weird to say.

 

"Yeah, maybe that would be a good idea." He nodded, biting his lip. "I can't believe Robert did this without telling me. I mean we would have started sooner, so we could get those supplies over here."

 

"Right." I murmured, knowing that probably wouldn't have happened.

 

"What?" He asked, seeing my perplex face.

 

"I don't think we would have done things any differently." I shrugged, playing with the rim of my wine glass. "We were awkward and weird the first few times, and we didn't really speak to each other. It probably would have made things worse."

 

"Do you really think so?" He lounged back in his seat.

 

"Yeah, because we would have been forcing ourselves into being intimate, which would have made matters worse." I explained softly, lifting my glass to my lips. He nodded, understanding what I was saying. "It's better we took some time off, so we could get comfortable with one another." I placed my hand over his, squeezing it lightly. He weaved our fingers together, bringing my knuckles to his lips.

 

"My mind." His breath blew across my hand.

 

"My warrior." My lips curled up slightly.

 

OoOoO

 

Before we could go to bed, we had to work through a lot of paperwork to find the old treaty that we had with Jace's kingdom. Since the alliance from our marriage was created, Magnus had moved the old one into the old storage show. I blew off all the dust, and started coughing from the inhaled smoke.

 

"Smooth." He chuckled, dusting it off with his hand. "Ok, so they are still sending crops and stuff over." His finger skimmed over the words. "You're sending us minerals. There is nothing about lumber." He sighed. "I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck, sitting on the table.

 

"It isn't your fault." I rested my hands on his knees, leaning against his legs. "We need to merge our governments. Soon. This happened because we are still functioning as two different kingdoms. The second we find out I'm pregnant we need to merge everything." I put our forehead together.

 

"We should rename the country too. To unify everything." He suggested, running his hands up my arms.

 

"To what?" I bit my lip, looking up at his eyes.

 

"Idris?" He hummed, tangling his hand into my hair. I rose up on my toes, kissing him lightly.

 

"Hmmm… I like that." I bit my lip, backing up. "Now that we have a game plan, let's go to bed." I made my way out of the door, and he quickly followed me. I snickered when his arms wrapped around my waist. "We are in public." I squealed, as lifted me of the ground slightly. "Keep your hands to your sides, until I am in my nightgown." I laughed, squirming around in his arms.

 

"Do I have to?" He pouted.

 

"Yes." I broke free, stumbling to catch myself. He laughed, steadying me.

 

"Ok, fine, only because I don't know how to get you out of that gown by myself." He squinted his eyes at me. I swatted his arm at his comment, forcing back a snicker.

 

"Isabelle!" I yelled down the hall, so she could help me undress. We walked into our bedroom, and Isabelle came in, shutting the door behind her. We moved behind the screen, as she started undoing the laces. It took forever for me to get out of my own like always. My nightgown was draped over my camisole, and I was finally ready sleep. "Good night." I hugged her, before she made her way out the door. Jace was lying in bed, as I slipped under the covers. He smiled, tipping my chin towards his lips. I drew back slightly, teasing him.

 

"You are an evil woman." He chuckled, rolling over me.

 

"Patience is a virtue." I brushed our noses against each other.

 

OoOoO

 

A few hours later, we laid next to each other bare and panting. "I can't do that again." I rested my arm over my forehead, trying to catch my breath.

 

"Me neither." He looked over at me.

 

"I think I'm going to walk funny tomorrow. How many times did we…" I trailed off, sighing quietly.

 

"4 I think." He scrunched his nose, licking his lips. "I hope you're pregnant this time. I can't do that again." He shook his head.

 

"We are not doing that again." I clarified, unable to think about doing this night twice.

 

"Agreed." He nodded.

 

"Let's go to bed." I snuggled against his chest, closing my eyes.

 

"Night." He muttered, wrapping his arm around my waist.

 

"I should put my nightgown on." I grumbled, glancing at it on the floor.

 

"No." He snickered, kissing my ear.

 

"Yes." I nodded, rolling away from him.

 

"No." He whined. "Now I'm cold." He complained, reaching for me, but I was already out of bed. I slipped the camisole over my head, and tugged on my nightgown before going back to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, so I'm sorry if it kind of sucks. This is the last transition chapter. The next chapter will be a 4 month time skip because I want to get past winter, and move on into what I was really planning, which I think will surprise a lot of you. Lol. Please enjoy.
> 
> A few people said that they weren't too excited about Clary getting pregnant. Honestly it just adds an effect that happens later on. I personally have a lot more planned, and most of it doesn't revolve around her being pregnant. In medieval times when royalty married, they are pressured to produce a child as soon as they can, so the family line is secure the throne into the next generation, which is why I put this in here.

Three weeks later

 

Jace was changing out of his clothes, while I was curled on my side, watching him. "The blizzard will be here in a few days." He grunted, tugging on a tunic.

 

"We should be fine." I tucked my hand under my cheek.

 

"I hope so." He sighed, ruffling his hair. "We don't have as much wood as you predicted." He crawled into bed, brushing hair away from my forehead.

 

"We won't start using the wood, until we have to." I shrugged, kissing him lightly. "I think I'm pregnant." I wrinkled my nose, not quite sure if I was.

 

"Really?" He raised his eye brows.

 

"I'm not 100% sure, but I am a few days late." I murmured, nuzzling into my pillows. I thought we would have more time before I was pregnant. I wanted more time, but that stupid treaty. I don't know if I'm ready for this whole process. Getting fat, eating everything, and most of all giving birth.

 

"Good. That's good." He nodded, yawning heavily. "I'll send someone out to Robert to inform the council. Even if you're not, we hall all winter before we can send someone else out." He groaned, draping his arm over his eyes.

 

"Then the council with think the contract is enacted during the winter, and everything can go back to plan." I finished his thought, closing my eyes. "All this stuff gives me a headache." I huffed.

 

"Me too." He rubbed his temples, taking a deep breath. "We need a vacation."

 

"Not until after winter." I poked his side, making him flinch.

 

"I know." He purred in my ear. "We should go to my council, and stay there for a season." He suggested, rolling onto his side. He nipped on my earlobe, and I writhed around to get him to stop.

 

"That isn't vacation." I snickered, pulling the blanket up to my neck.

 

"I didn't finish." He chuckled, as I got my cheeks to turn back to normal. "We can stop somewhere on the way there for a week."

 

"That would be nice." I hummed, brushing our lips together. He cupped his hand around my cheek, leaning in for another kiss. "We need to go to bed." I bit my lip, knowing if he kept kissing me I would probably end up on my back.

 

"No, we don't." He pecked my lips again, tangling his finger into my hair. I giggled, drawing away from him slightly. "Ok. Ok." He laughed. "Goodnight." He pulled me into his arms, as I closed my eyes.

 

"Goodnight." I mused, curling into his chest.

 

OoOoO

 

I woke up in the middle of the night. I moaned quietly, seeing that I was caged against Jace's chest by his arm. I tried to slip out of his arm, but he held me closer to him. Any other time I would have loved for him to hold me like this. I grabbed my pillow, wedging it between us, which gave me enough room to slide out of his arms. I pulled on my night coat, wandering into the hall. When I was getting my robe on, I noticed that it was snowing now, so I drifted out to the balcony. I held the robe tightly around my waist, watching the snow. It's so beautiful outside. The moon light shined against the snow crystals drifting down the sky. This winter is supposed to be brutal this year. Tomorrow some people are going to start filling in for shelter, and we have to be ready.

 

"Well… Well…" Jace sat on the ledge next to me. "What are you doing out here?" He nudged me, smiling widely.

 

"You were crushing me, and I saw that it was snowing, and I wanted to watch it." I shrugged, leaning on my elbows.

 

"It is pretty." He glanced behind him at the scenery.

 

OoOoO

 

The next morning I was down in the shelter, gathering the blankets and food. People were coming in from all over the place, which was perfect. I passed out the daily supplies to families, while Jace was off somewhere telling the guard how to handle all the civilians. They were allowed on the main floor, but any other floor is off limits.

 

"Clary." Jace slid up next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

 

"Jace." I forced back a large smile.

 

"Everything is set up." He grinned. "Congratulations." He kissed my temple. "Everything is falling into place"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is a time skip! I'm excited for your guy's reactions to the next part because it is going to be crazy! You will never guess what it is.
> 
> I kind of want to hear your guy's guesses. Remember it will have a time skip to after winter, so good luck. I wanted to give someone something for guessing right, but idk what it should be so sadly you get nothing but the satisfaction of being right.


	13. Chapter 13

4 months later

 

I crawled out of bed, dreading the long carriage ride to Jace's palace. The one upside to heading to Jace's territory was that it was on the beach, which had me very excited. I've never seen the ocean before. I was so excited. Jace shuffled out of bed, wrapping his arm around me from behind, as I shifted through the clothes that remained unpacked. "How is my mind?" He kissed behind me ear, resting his chin on my shoulder.

 

"Nice and rested." I hummed, tangling one of my hands into his hair. He chuckled, releasing me, so he could get to his own clothes. We told Isabelle and Alec to sleep in before the long trip, which means we don't have servants for the morning. We have to make do. I'm mostly the one that has a problem though, but I am very happy I don't have to work out a corset. I switched over to loose fitting gowns as soon as my dresses stopped fitting. Madame Dorothea, my mid-wife, said that since I was a smaller person I would start showing sooner, and sadly she was correct. I undid the laces on the dress, stepping into it. I tugged it up, slipping my sleeves into it. Jace came up behind me, tying the laces loosely. "Thank you." I glanced behind me at him.

 

"No problem." He adjusted my hair, pulling it back from my neck. "Are you ready to go?" he asked softly, rubbing my arms.

 

"Yeah." I nodded, turning around.

 

"Good. I'm very excited for the council to meet you." He grinned, escorting me down to the hall. When we got outside, there was an entire company traveling with us. We had to transfer some of my nobles over into his council, and some of his were transferring over to mine, until we get a palace build in a neutral location for both of us. He held my hand, helping me into the carriage, and he climbed in after me. "My uncle wants to have one of his doctor friends to check out the baby to make sure everything is healthy." He explained.

 

"That's a good idea." I agreed, leaning back against the carriage wall.

 

"That's what I thought." He shrugged, as the carriage lurched forwards. I braided my hair to keep my hair from getting gross over the journey.

 

OoOoO

 

Apparently I had fallen asleep again against the side of the carriage because I flinched awake when we hit a bump. "You alive sleepy head?" Jace teased.

 

"Why did you let me fall asleep?" I rubbed my eyes, looking out the window to see that it was now dark.

 

"Because you are my pregnant wife, who needs rest." He raised his eye brows at me. "I thought you knew that." He chuckled mockingly, as we hit another bump. I grasped for the side of the wall to keep steady. "You ok?" He asked, hopping over to my side of the carriage.

 

"Yeah, just surprised." I nudged him jokingly, adjusting my braid. "How long have we been traveling?" I tried to stretch the best I could.

 

"About half a day." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind me ear.

 

"Oh." I leaned against his shoulder, closing my eyes. "I think I'm just going to go back to sleep." I yawned.

 

"Ok." He draped his arm around me, securing me gently against his side.

 

OoOoO

 

Two days later, we were a day away, and I wanted to get out and walk. I called for the coachman to stop, and dragged Jace out with me. I held onto his arm, as he escorted me. "I've never been this far from home before." I looked around the forest, feeling giddy to go to new places. He laughed softly at me.

 

"Do you hear that?" He paused his laughter, but a grin still sprawled across his face.

 

"What?" I tried to listen into what he was hearing.

 

"Running water. There's a river not too far from here. We should go check it out." He suggested, nudging me slightly.

 

"Umm…" I pursed my lips together, confused about what he would want to do there.

 

"It'll be fun. I swear. Simon, give me your horse. Clary and I are going on a little detour. Meet us a mile up a mile away." He ordered the guards, taking the reigns of a horse. "Up you go." He cupped his hands, giving me a place to step. I flung my leg over the side, settling on the horse, as he hopped on behind me. My face went flush when a few of the knights whistled. "Hey! Can I not go on a ride with my pregnant wife." He bit at the men, which shut them up. "Exactly." He kissed my ear, kicking the sides, which made the horse trot forwards.

 

"This is very strange." I tried to move, but I was caged in by Jace's arms to keep from falling.

 

"Really? I'm perfectly comfortable." He teased, closing his arms in more around me.

 

"Jace." I whined mockingly. He kept his arms like that the whole time, which was extremely annoying. I kept my hands tangled in the horse's mane, as we rode. Jace steered us between some trees, and the water slowly got louder. I tried to push up to see if we were getting close. I collapsed back down against his back.

 

"We are almost there." He assured me, slowing the horses pace. A few seconds later I could see it. It was a very show flowing river with a waterfall pouring half a mile down.

 

"Wow." I breathed, as he halted the horse.

 

"Your welcome." He pecked my cheek, before sliding off the horse. He held his arms out for me, and I slipped into his arms rather ungracefully. "You ok there?" He chuckled, steadying me. I rolled my eyes, pushing him back, so I could walk on my own.

 

"I'm too short to ride horses." I crossed my arms, feeling slightly embarrassed about falling.

 

"Of course." He held my arm, probably to make sure I wouldn't fall again. We stopped at the edge, and I slipped my shoes off, sitting down in the grass. "Did you think we came to sit?" He laughed, pulling his shirt over his head.

 

"What are we doing the?" I furrowed my brow at confusion, feeling awkward about seeing Jace strip in such a public place.

 

"We are going swimming." He bounced, trying to get his boots off.

 

"Naked?" I squeaked, raising my eye brows.

 

"Yes." He stood in his under clothes, holding out his hands for me. "You need to have a little adventure." He pressed me to get up, and take clothes off.

 

"Isn't it cold?" I got up, stepping towards the edge of the water.

 

"Yes, but it's not so bad when you get in." He assured me.

 

"I don't know. We still have a day ride, and my hair can't be wet the whole time." I chewed on my lip, looking back up to him.

 

"We can keep it dry. Put it up." He rubbed my back softly. "I'm getting in." He dropped the last of his clothes, diving in with a splash. I laughed, deciding to get in. I reached behind me, undoing my lace, so I could put my dress aside. I pinned my hair up the best I could, and slipped out of my camisole. "Come on, Clary, it's just a cool bath." He held his arms out, encouraging me to get in. I dipped my foot in, and squeaked.

 

"That's really cold." I exclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest.

 

"You are literally standing in front of me naked. Get in before I drag you in." He threatened jokingly.

 

"Ok. Ok." I scrunched my eyes clothes, jumping in the water. I treaded the water, realizing I couldn't touch. "This is freezing!" I exclaimed, drifting closer to him.

 

"It's not that bad. Give it a minute." He placed his hands on my waist, which kept me afloat better.

 

"Ok." I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the chill. I felt something brush against my foot, making me yelp, and jump onto Jace's back. "Something touched me!" I clung to his neck, trying to stay as far out of the water as I could, but still be in.

 

"It was probably a fish." He reached back, rubbing my arm promisingly.

 

"A fish!" I held on tighter, climbing up his head.

 

"I got you calm down." He patted my leg.

 

About a half hour later I had calmed down, dropping down to loop my arms around his neck to support myself. It was a lot more peaceful then I thought. Jace drifted us around a little bit. "You're right this was fun." I sighed, resting my chin on his shoulder. He turned his head around, kissing me softly.

 

"Only the best for my mind." He mused softly. My lip perked upwards when I remembered that we were both naked. I almost completely forgot about that fact because the water was so cold.

 

"Jace." I nuzzled my nose against his ear, nibbling on his ear. He cringed slightly, beginning to squirm.

 

"Clary." He bit his lip, turning his head to look at me.

 

"You know what might be fun right now? I hummed, pushed myself higher up his back, so I could trace my hands down his sculpted torso.

 

"We have to go soon." He winced disappointedly, wrinkling his nose.

 

"Really?" I pouted, licking behind his ear just to drive him crazy.

 

"Clary, please, I don't want to go out back having that sort of problem. I swear once we get to my palace we can do that." He circled me in front of him, so I could see his face.

 

"Jace, it's been weeks." I sighed softly.

 

"I know. I know. I suck." He held my cheeks. "We will have more time once we get to my palace. Robert has most things handled, and we can take a few short trips to my house on the beach. I promise." He kissed me soundly before drawing back. "Everything is just so stressful." He huffed, stroking my cheek gently.

 

"I know." I felt a pang of guilt for making him feel bad, when he just wanted to have a nice day with me. He pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly.

 

"You have no idea how much you mean to me." He rested his chin on my head, keeping me close to him. "Clary, I-" He paused, drawing back from me, so he could see me.

 

"What?" I murmured, looking up at him. He ruffled his hair, attempting to hide his red cheeks.

 

"I-" He took a deep breath. "Let's go." He shook his head, swimming towards the edge.

 

"Ok." I murmured, knowing that he wanted to say something else. We got dress, and saddled up on the horse. We quickly made our way over to our company. "What were you going to say? Before we left?" I chewed on my lip, not wanting to push him.

 

"Ah." He gritted his teeth. "Nothing, don't worry about it. I just want to get home." he handed Simon his horse back.

 

"Ok." I starred up at him for a second, before wandering back to the carriage. I heard a branch break in the woods, making me whip around to look at it. Jace came up behind me, placing his hand on the small of my back.

 

"What is it?" He furrowed his brow, seeing my worried face.

 

"I think someone is out there." I took a few steps closer to the woods.

 

"I'm sure it-"

 

He was cut off when someone jumped out grabbing me. I screamed, seeing more soldiers come out of the woods, and began over powering all the soldiers. My heart was pounding heavily, as they headed towards Jace. "Jace!" I yelled, which made him turn around. A sword swung at his head, and he dodged it quickly.

 

"Don't move." The man behind me threatened, holding my neck tighter. "I don't want to hurt you. They only want your husband." He clasped his hand over my mouth. I tried to squirm out of his grasp, and to yell to warn Jace, but I slowly saw them over power Jace and the few men they had with us. It was like everything slowed down, as they surrounded Jace. I fought back sobbing heavily, when one of the mens fist connected with Jace's cheek. I started to thrash more, and the man holding me began crushing me in his arms. "Stop moving." He snapped, making me finally freeze. They dragged Jace's half limp body off the ground, slinging him over one of the horses. I was shoved to the ground, as the soldiers retreated. I scrambled to my feet, trying to run after him, but someone grabbed hold of me.

 

"Clary, you can't." Alec was behind me, keeping me from running after him.

 

"We have to go after him." I slumped into his arms, feeling more salty water stream down my face.

 

"We will, but we don't have enough man power. We can't have our queen kidnapped too." He panted, falling onto his butt with me. I looked around, seeing the battered men around my company. I laid on my side, burying my face into my arms. He's gone.

 

I will get Jace back, and kill whoever took him.


	14. Chapter 14

 

I flinched awake gasping for breath, as I looked next to me. Jace was sound asleep with his arm extended for me to sleep on. I run my hand through my hair, trying to remember when I went to bed. I could have sworn we were on our way to his palace, and then we were ambushed, and then Jace was taken. I pounded my fist lightly against my forehead, wrecking my brain to find out when I went to sleep.

 

"Clary, what are you doing?" Jace grumbled, propping himself up on his elbows.

 

"I- just- nothing." I shook my head, forgetting about my worries, as I laid back down I his arms.

 

"Bad dream?" His voice was dripping was sleepiness.

 

"Yeah." I nodded, glancing up at him.

 

"I'm sorry." He nuzzled his chin against my head, rubbing my arms soothingly.

 

"It's not your fault." I sighed. "Well, actually it is your fault. I dreamed you got kidnapped." I traced shapes on his torso, feeling the warmth radiating from him.

 

"What?" He snorted, tipping my chin so I could look up at him. "I'm already gone." He stroked my cheek.

 

I gasped, realizing I was sleep in the carriage alone. I huffed, running my hand over my plump stomach. Jace was still taken from me. The carriage was pulled into a stop. I glanced outside, seeing that we had arrived at Jace's palace. This was going to suck. I don't know where anything is, and I don't know anyone but the people who came with us. Alec opened the door, helping me out. A man stood at the front of the crowd of knights, and servants, and children. I assumed that the man was Robert because his face got harder the further up the steps I walked.

 

"Where's Jace?" The man asked.

 

"We were ambushed, and they kidnapped him." I clasped my hands in front of me, worried at what his reaction would be.

 

"What?!" His eye brows shot up.

 

"I don't understand what happened. They attacked us, and the only thing they wanted was him." I reported officially.

 

"Disburse." Robert ordered the people around us, and turned back to me. "Did you see any of their faces?" He escorted me into the building.

 

"No." I shook my head, as we made into the hall.

 

"Ok, I need to get together a search team. Who in your right mind would kidnap Jace?" He paused in front of a door.

 

"I don't know." I shook my head, taking a breath.

 

"This was Jace's room. You can take a nap or wander around. I'll find you in a few hours, and tell you the game plan. I had a lot of things planned for when Jace got here, and you're going to have to pick up a lot of that slack. You know how to do knightings and speeches?" He asked, opening the door for me.

 

"Yes, I would have no problem picking those things up. I think I'm going to take a nap, so I'll wait for you here." I took a deep breath, stepping into the bedroom.

 

"I'll have your stuff brought up later." He nodded, hurrying down the hall.

 

"Thank you." I called after him, shutting the door. I sighed, leaning back against the door, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I opened my eyes, seeing an impeccably clean room. I scoffed, shaking my head. Typical Jace. He has to have everything clean, and in there correct place. I untied my gown, slipping it off. I slung it over the screen, crawling under the covers. They smelled just like Jace, making me miss him even more. I haven't slept alone in months, which was something I never thought would bother me, but it does now. I got used to having that moron's warm body next to mine. I don't know what I'm going to do without him. I haven't had to deal with all these things alone. Jace is my warrior. He's the face I'm just the mind. What was he going to say at the lake? Ugh! I rolled over, burying my face in the pillow. I'm not going to be able to sleep. I groaned internal, tugging the blanket over my head.

 

OoOoO

 

A few hours later, Isabelle poked her head in. "You up?" She slid in, shutting the door.

 

"Yes." I grumbled, rolling onto my back. "I couldn't sleep." I huffed, stretching my arms over my head, as she drew a gown out of my trunk.

 

"I'm sorry. Are you worried about Jace?" She plopped down on the bed next to me. I closed my eyes, rubbing my hands over my face.

 

"You have no idea." I flung the covers back, stepping out of bed. She quickly got me dress. I was barely laced up by the time Robert came back to the room.

 

"You look lovely." He smiled tightly.

 

"Thank you. I'm sorry I talked Jace into staying at my palace longer. It's just winter is a difficult time for my people, and I needed to stay home." I explained, taking his arm, as we walked down the hall. "Have you come up with your plan yet?" I asked, wanting to get into action.

 

"Ok so everything we have to do within the next two days is a knighting, a speech, knight training, working through a few laws, and other miscellaneous stuff. You just need to do the knighting and the speech. The rest of the task can be delegated. I sent out a search party, but if another country took him, we can't cross borders." He explained, as we entered the dining room. There was a woman sitting at the table with a 9 year old on one side. Isabelle and Alec were also at the table too.

 

"Hi." I nodded at them.

 

"Hi." They responded.

 

"What do you mean that we can't cross borders to find Jace?" I laid my napkin down in my lap, as the food was served.

 

"Our soldiers can't cross borders without starting a war." He clarified, pouring me some wine.

 

"Oh." I slumped over slightly, feeling disappointed that we can't do everything we can to find him. The reunited family chattered with each other for the remained of the dinner, while I tried to find a way to get Jace back. The only person I could think of wanting to take him is Sebastian, but he wouldn't do something that stupid. Would he?

 

OoOoO

 

It was late at night when I summoned Magnus up to room. I opened the door for him, and he strode in, plopping down on my bed. "Clary, if you're feeling lonely, you should know I have a boyfriend." He lounged back very cat like, making me roll my eyes.

 

"Shut up." I tossed a pillow at him.

 

"How can I be of assistance to you?" He smiled, crossing his legs.

 

"I need to go to Edom and find Jace." I crossed my arms, determining that this was the best way to find Jace.

 

"Clary." His eyes softened, and he leaned against his knees. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay here? I'm worried about you." He pursed his lips.

 

"I'm fine." I snapped, running my hand though my frizzy hair.

 

"You aren't fine." He shook his head, patting the spot next to him. "When you were supposed to be napping earlier could you sleep?" He asked softly.

 

"No, but I'm not used to-"

 

"Clary, he was your husband. You cared about him. I saw you too together." He slung his arm around my shoulders. "Now you want your good friend, Magnus, to go to a country that I am a wanted man to find Jace?"

 

"Yes." I nodded, smiling innocently. "Please, I need him back." I pleaded, taking a deep breath.

 

"Ok, I'll find him." He ruffled my hair, getting up.

 

"Thank you." I sighed, crawling into bed.

 

I laid down, feeling an aching around my chest. I looked next to me, seeing the empty space next to my bed. The room was strange, and cold, and empty. I sighed, wrapping the blanket around myself, and I hoped I could get to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few people said that they could feel Clary hurting. I completely agree. Clary is in pain. As a kid, Jace was her only constant friend, and then he left. Clary doesn't have a whole lot of friends because of her status, and she finally got that constant again in her life. She was no longer alone, so when Jace was taken, she lost her constant. Jace left for 7 years, and now she thinks worried that she will never get that back. Please just keep that in mind while we are reading.
> 
> Also I'm enjoying a all of your comments!

Today was going to be busy. I had been here a week, and I've been preparing for all these things I'm going to have to do. Since Jace has been gone the whole area has been putting off things that would involve the need of their king. Of course their king is gone, but his queen is still here. Therefore, I am being put to work. I have written a speech, memorized their knighting ceremony, and was briefed on many things that I would have to handle. Also, because I'm a lady, I have to prepare a banquet for the anniversary of King Stephan's death, and I have to prepare some sort of party for the celebration of me conceiving for the wife's to the men on the council, which I really don't want to do. It is all very stressful, and I wished Jace was here to help me. I have gotten lost in this palace 20 times, along with all that I still haven't heard a word back from Magnus, so half the time people are talking to me I'm worrying about Jace. All this stuff going on made me want to scream at the top of lungs.

 

I was currently being laced into Jace's mothers golden gown, which had to be altered for me because not only am I pregnant, but I'm short too. Oh the joys. The gown was an official gown to be warn at ceremony's. Gold was always to be worn at official events, and of course I don't own any gold gowns. Why would I? They didn't have time to make me one from scratch, so they decided the next best thing to do was to alter a dead woman's gown. Brilliant idea. They had to remove the corset because a fat pregnant lady can't wear a freaking corset.

 

This whole week has been miserable.

 

I was finally dressed in the lavish gown, and my crown was plopped onto my head, which made me finally ready for the day. I practice the route to the throne room all day yesterday because I have gotten lost several times on my way there. I approached the closed door, taking a deep breath. Everything will be ok. This is not only my introduction to the council, but it's my introduction to the whole country. It is also the first time I will be address our idea of blurring the borders and renaming the land. I shook out my hands, trying to subside my nerves, but it didn't work. All this is too stressful for me to do alone. The doors were opened, and I walked down the aisle of people. Hundreds of eyes all on me. There weren't nearly this many people at my parents funeral. At least at my wedding Jace was there with me. I went up the few steps, turning to face the crowd of silenced people.

 

"As all of you probably know, King Jace and I married to help create an alliance between out two countries. I am Clary Herondale, daughter of Lucian Graymark and Jocelyn Fairchild." I paused, looking around the people. How could I command authority here with out Jace? They have never met me before, nor have I stepped foot in this country. "There has been an upset settling around our kingdom." I closed my eyes, taking another breath. Announcing Jace's disappearance here seemed to make it more official. More real. "Our King has been kidnapped, which is completely unacceptable. Those who took him challenge us. They challenge our power. They challenge our people. They challenge our faith." A few people nodded along with my words, letting me know that they agreed. I sighed internally at the response, feeling relieved. "King Jace and I have worked out a finalized plan to dissolve the borders between our countries. What my kingdom has is yours, and viscera. By doing this, our kingdom is the largest in the region. We thought we deserved a named that fit it. Idris." My eyes skimmed the crowd, searching for mass disapproval, but there was none. "In these stressful times, we must not panic. There are still plenty of happy things going on in this kingdom. People are getting wed, women are having babies," I grazed my hand over my stomach subconsciously. "And we are currently at peace. If anyone knows anything about my husband, come and tell me. My first priority is finding our King. I'm offering a large reward for the return of King Jace. Thank you all for coming. You are dismissed." I sat in the King's throne, as the citizens filled out, sitting up straight as a stick. As soon as the door was shut, I slouched against the chair. Relief set through me knowing this part of my day was over. I dropped my head back against the plush velvet, seeing Robert approach me. "That went well right?" I huffed, taking the crown off my head.

 

"Very. I'm quite impressed at the amount of authority you can put in your words." He complimented, sitting in what would be the queens chair.

 

"Thank you." I inhaled, pushing myself to my feet. I felt completely exhausted. That took so much more energy to do that speech then I thought. Along with all my stress and worry, I haven't been able to sleep. My night have been filled with tossing and turning, which were followed by memories of our childhood together.

 

Jace was right. It's lonely here.

 

OoOoO

 

After doing a few knightings, I was finally heading to bed. I was so ready to collapse on the bed, chug a sleeping draft, and pass out. The I remembered Magnus was gone, so I couldn't get one. Isabelle helped me out of the golden gown, hanging it in the closet, as I sat on ground in front of my bed. Isabelle climbed behind me, beginning to brush my hair. "You did great today." She complimented.

 

"Thank you." I grinned faintly, feeling flattered.

 

"How have you been doing?" She stroked the brush through my hair.

 

"Oh, you know, over worked, under slept, and pregnant. Couldn't be any better." I snorted, rubbing my hands over my legs.

 

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "I'm sure everything would be fine."

 

"I hope so, but there's just this feeling in the back of my mind that he isn't coming back." I looked down at my hands, feeling my lip begin to quiver. Tears stung at the backs of my eyes, making me take a ragged breath to subside them.


	16. Chapter 16

 

I laid in bed, unable to sleep again, as I stared out the window. There was still nothing after 3 months. I can't do this by myself. The speeches, the knightings, the correspondent, the party planning, and the social events every other night. I need help. I need Jace. No one understands this work load except him, and I miss him. I miss him being the front man. Why did I ever want to do this on my own? I'll never know. He's the warrior. He's the show. I'm the mind. I do the thinking. I don't want to be both because it is stressful.

 

The door opened, making me turn my gaze from the window. "Time to get up." Isabelle sang, skipping into the room.

 

"Go away." I huffed, drawing the blanket closer to my chest.

 

"But you have-"

 

"I don't care. Reschedule it. Get me after lunch." I ordered harshly, which made Isabelle awkwardly exit my room with a yes ma'am.

 

I shook my head, running my hand through my hair, as I began feeling even worse for snapping at her. I ran my hand over my bulging stomach, pressing my fingers in to the thick flesh. I hadn't even begun thinking about names. I refuse to think about them until the baby is either born or Jace returns. I felt little kicks against my stomach, making a grin break out across my face.

 

"At least I still have you." I scratched the fabric on my stomach. "I'm glad your with me." I grinned faintly, circling my hands over my tummy. I started to feel a little calmer because I wasn't completely alone. My baby was with me.

 

OoOoO

 

I finally exited my bedroom right after lunch, and made my way over to the throne room. I was feeling better. I think I just needed to calm down a little bit this morning. I strode into the throne room, sitting on the throne, and gestured for Robert to send in the first civil case I was supposed to judge. I hate these. They are so long, and all people do is come and complain.

 

I slumped down in the throne, half listening to the problems, so I could pronounce a verdict. I went through 20 long boring cases, when Magnus entered the throne room, tossing a man onto the floor in front of me. I stood up, as the man scrambled to his feet in front of me. "Magnus, who is this?" I raised my eye brows in surprise, at both Magnus showing up, and him tossing this poor boy to my feet.

 

"This is Raphael. He knows were your husband is, and I thought you would want to hear it from him." He crossed his arms, glaring at Raphael.

 

"So where is he?" I took a step down from the thrones, so I was standing right in front of him. The man glanced back at Magnus, who gestured for him to speak.

 

"He is in a fort in Edom. His highness was taken by Sebastian and Jonathan. They want his land. They were never planning on following your peace treaty." Raphael explained with his hands clasped behind his back.

 

"Is he still alive?" I asked, wanting to tower over him more, but I'm too short.

 

"He's alive. If they killed him, all his land rates would go to you, but if he's alive, he can still sign over his rights." He informed me, taking a deep breath. I nodded, flashing back the man saying they only wanted Jace.

 

"Why didn't they take me?" My eyes flicked up to his.

 

"I think you know why." He pursed his lips, feeling slightly awkward. I gritted my teeth, remembering Sebastian's hands on my breast.

 

"How do you know all of this?" I snapped.

 

"I-" He huffed, scratching the back of his neck. "I was the soldier that grabbed you." His words made the back of my hand connect with his cheek. The room gasped, and I gaped at the fact that I hit a man in a crowded room. I couldn't help myself. He kept me from helping my husband, and he aided in kidnapping him. I was buzzing with anger that I knew I couldn't keep contained.

 

"Everyone out!" I yelled, as I plopped back down in my chair. "Magnus keep this moron with you." I ordered, as everyone scurried out the door quickly. I ran my hands over my face, not believing that they found him. I started losing hope that they would find him, but they did. He has taken by Sebastian. What should I do next? He's in a different country. If we cross the borders, we are at war, but at the same time didn't they declare war by taking my warrior.

 

They did.

 

I have to get Jace back. It's unacceptable that they think that they could get away with kidnapping a king. That is the definition of declaring war. I flexed my hand, trying to calm down. I have crazy baby hormones, and if I'm around a human right now, I might accidently kill them.

 

I stood up, pacing back and forward in a short line. I groaned as my back began hurting, and my feet felt swollen. I grabbed a vase from a pillar, chucking it across the room. It shattered with a satisfying crash, which made my breath come out in a wosh, as I finally began my heart rate turn to normal. I shook my head, feeling a chill go down my spine.

 

He's alive. I don't have to do this all alone after I find him. I told someone to get Robert, as I made my way down stairs to Magnus' room. He had all the maps and such, while Robert has more military strategy then I do. I learned about it, but I can't predict outcomes. I've never been in the war. I barely know how to use a weapon, so I think I need a little assistance with that portion.

 

"Clary." Magnus hugged me, as soon as I entered his room.

 

"Magnus." I grunted, feeling the baby suddenly move his foot under my ribs.

 

"Should you be walking around so much? You can't be comfortable." He held my cheeks, seeing my large stomach.

 

"It isn't comfortable, but I got used to it." I shrugged. "I can rest when my husband is at home and safe." I sighed, dropping down in a chair. Raphael was in a chair across for the table, trying not to be seen. "Can you pull out the map of this region?" I asked Magnus, as I tried to catch my breath.

 

"Sure thing." He winked, moving between his rows of scrolls and books. I pressed the pads of my fingers into my stomach, urging the baby to move from his awkward position, which wasn't happening. "Ok here is the newest map, which someone else made while I was gone. I like the name Idris by the way." He nudged me slightly.

 

"Thanks." I grinned, as Robert walked in.

 

"What's the plan?" Robert asked, leaning against the table next to me.

 

"We are going to war with Edom." I announced.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing a time skip right now. I'm going a month in because I feel like it would be incredibly boring to hear Clary sitting around tents, talking battle strategy. Now it might be entertaining if Jace was there too, but as you all know he has been kidnapped. I am also having this war happen very fast because Clary has two armies under her command, and another reason which will be mentioned later on. I don't want any of you to think I neglected how fast a war takes because I have read stories where the time frame makes no sense, so I wanted to clarify this for you.
> 
> Now please enjoy!

A month later

I gathered all my men together in the woods outside of Sebastian's fort. They were keeping Jace away from the palace in hopes to keep his presence unknown, which was working until Magnus snagged me one of their men. I'm so thankful Magnus was able to track him down. It lifted a weight off my heart, but it added a weight on my shoulders.

 

I sent most of my troops to the palace, which was being led by Robert. I was currently waiting for night fall with 50 men. Raphael said I would only need about 15, but I wanted to overwhelm Sebastian's operations. Everyone wanted me to stay back at the palace were it was safe, but I couldn't sit on the sidelines, waiting for them to do what needed to be done. I'm not fighting though. I sit back until the fighting is over, and then I'm going to walk in.

 

The moon finally rose in the sky, and my men stormed the fort, killing every guard insight. My blood started pounding in my ear, as I thought of them taking my warrior. They think they can get away with kidnapping my king they are insane. I walked behind the fighting men, and when I got to the main room, they had Sebastian in custody. "You are an idiot." I yelled, as I approached him.

 

"Aren't you a little too pregnant to be here?" Sebastian spat.

 

"Sebastian, sweetheart, did you really think I wouldn't come after my warrior?" I grabbed his face, making him look up at me. Men look up to me wasn't a common thing, so having this power gave me a feeling of ultimate supremacy

 

"I was about 50/50 on the idea. If your husband died, you would still be queen, so I took a shot. Obviously you care more about him than your crown." He looked me up and down, examining my body. I slipped my hand into his pocket, grabbing keys to the cell.

 

"Kill him." I headed towards the cells.

 

"Wait wait wait!" Sebastian yelled after me. "You can't just kill me in cold blood. I surrendered." He screamed after me.

 

"Break his legs then, and sling him over a horse." I smiled at him. Sebastian dropped his head in defeat. When I found Jace's cell, Sebastian's screams echoed the halls. Jace was lying on the ground of a dirty cell shivering. Alec and Magnus picked him up, carrying him outside behind me.

 

"Clary?" He moaned, looking at me. I saw Jace's back covered in blood, while one of his eyes was severally blackened. "Lay him on his stomach." I ordered, as we approached a wagon, while I grabbed medical supplies. The men started filing out getting on their horses.

 

"Where are we heading?" Alec asked, as he dusted off his hands.

 

"We head towards the Edom king's palace to help Robert. It's two days away we set up camp at sunset." I replied. I climbed into the wagon with Jace, and peeled the last of his tethered shirt off. They whipped him. I sighed heavily, not believing how beat up he was. I poured some water on a rag, trying to trace around the cuts, so I could see how much damage was actually done. I yelled at Simon to gather as much whiskey as he could. I laid down on my side next to Jace, looking at his exhausted face.

 

"I can't believe you actually came for me." He grumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

"Of course I came." I traced my thumb down his cheek, hoping to get some dirt off of him. "You're my warrior." I scanned his battered face, and kissing his uninjured nose. "I need to clean the wounds on your back." I paused, not wanting to cause him any more pain, but I couldn't help it. "And stitch them up and stuff. It's going to hurt." I explained, tangling my fingers into his hair. He nodded, understanding what I had to do. "I can get one of the boys to knock you out." I offered, hoping he would take it.

 

"I can't take anymore beatings to the face." He huffed, closing his eyes.

 

"Ok." I sat back up. I lightly poured the whiskey in the cuts, and he immediately screamed. "I'm sorry." I grabbed rags, dabbing it off. He moaned, burying his face into his arms. His body cringed every time I touched him, which made me feel guilty. His warm blood coated my hands, making me nauseous. I pulled out the thread and curved needle, and began stitching his skin back together. He winced every time I pulled the string taught. After I put bandages on his back, I laid down with him again. He had sweat on his forehead, which didn't make any sense because it was freezing out here. I felt his forehead. He had a temperature.

 

"Something wrong?" He mumbled.

 

"I think your wounds got infected." I whispered, keeping my face inches from his.

 

"Great. Not only did I get shredded, but I'm sick." He exhaled, shaking his head.

 

"You're strong. You should be fine." I forced a soft grin, hoping it would make him feel somewhat better. He inhaled deeply, gazing deeply into my eyes. I ran my finger gently over his black eye, hating that someone hit his face. I took a breath, as relief washed over me, knowing that everything would be ok. From the new information I learned about the twins, they could have killed him.

 

"Clary!" Magnus gestured for me to go over to him. I groaned, now wanting to leave Jace's side, but I walked over to him anyway. "You just started a war."

 

"Yeah." I nodded, furrowing my brow in confusion.

 

"You are 8 months pregnant and you went in the front lines to get Jace back." He recounted recent events, glancing over at me.

 

"So?" I put my hands on my hips, wondering what he was accusing me of.

 

"Do you still feel absolutely nothing for him?" Magnus asked. I shoved him teasingly, and sat in the wagon with Jace. I scratched his head tenderly, running my other hand along my stomach at the same time. Being with him was right. Everything felt better.

 

Was this feeling more than close friendship? There are three words in Hebrew that mean love. The first is love of the physical. The second is love of the personality. The third is willingness to love. Are we all three of those? I think we just entered that third phase, but is it love? Maybe the fact that I don't know means it isn't love. Right?

 

By sunset we had met up our other soldiers. Alec helped Jace into our tent, and he went to sleep immediately. I could hardly blame him. It took me a few hours to fall asleep, but it wasn't because of insomnia like the other nights. It was because I was worried I would fall asleep and this would be a dream. Eventually the night took me, making me doze soundly to sleep for the first time in 5 months.


	18. Chapter 18

I got dressed preparing to claim hold of the Edom land. Jace held himself in a sitting position in bed, watching me get dressed. "Do we have any pain killers?" He started to stand up, but stumbled back to his butt, as his hand racked through his hair.

 

"Yeah..." I trailed off, flattening my deep velvet red shirt along my stomach.

 

"I'm going with you." He got to his feet once again, but this time stood with strong determination.

 

"You aren't strong enough." I countered immediately, whipping my head around to look at him.

 

"Get me some pain killers. I am going with you!" He snapped, grabbing his clothes.

 

"You're as stubborn as a mule." I huffed, buckling my belt. "I can knock you out. You aren't coming with me. You'll probably end up accidently killing yourself."

 

"If I don't go, we look weak. I look weak, and if we appear weak, there will be an upraise. Do you want to lose that pretty little crown on your head?" He instigated me, trying to persuade me to let him come.

 

"Fine, but you aren't fighting in the actual battle. You sit in the back with me." I crossed my arms, waiting for him to challenge me, but he didn't. I grabbed the pain killers, and gave it to him. He chugged the medicine down. He got his pants on, but looked at his shirt in disappointment. He seemed so defeated. I sighed softly, and I picked it up for him, carefully slipping his arms in the sleeves.

 

"Thank you." He whispered.

 

"No problem." I buttoned his shirt slowly, brushing my fingers against his skin with every button. We are a team. He is my warrior, and he obviously needs his mind to help him.

 

"I hate feeling like this." He grumbled.

 

"Hurt?" I gazed into his eyes, hoping to understand what he meant.

 

"Powerless." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

 

"You aren't powerless. We are about to take over a freaking country, and you think your powerless!" I exclaimed, putting my hands on his cheeks.

 

"You're taking over the country. You planned the attack. You rescued me. I'm just the image. You're the mind." He seemed so destroyed.

 

"You're still my warrior, and king, and I can't claim the land. Only you can." I encouraged, as I tucked his shirt in. "You are going to storm in there with me, and show off your new shiner, and make this country ours." I directed, stroking his cheeks gently. "You are my warrior. Now act like one." I commanded, moving away from him.

 

"Yes ma'am." He nodded, sitting back down.

 

"Do you need help out?" I asked, checking my hair in the small mirror I brought with me.

 

"Yeah." He winced, standing up again. I held my arm out for him, and he leaned on me, as we walked to our horses. I put my hands out, helping him onto his horse, while Alec helped me on to mine.

 

"Have those pain killers kick in yet?" I asked, as we started to move.

 

"A little." He moaned, adjusting awkwardly.

 

Jace and I rode into the defeated Edom palace. I jumped off my horse, and walked over to Jace. As I approached Jace he shook his head, knowing I was there to help him. I took a few steps back, letting him do it on his own. He stranded back a loud grunted when he landed, but he put on his tough face. I walked close next to him, scared that he might fall. He forced away a limp that he had from the tight skin in his back. He seemed almost perfectly healthy. I gestured Alec over to me as we walked in.

 

"Set up a room for us." I whispered, so the others couldn't hear.

 

"Yes ma'am." He nodded, scurrying off. I turned back to Jace, and noticed how tight he was clenching his jaw.

 

"I can help you walk if you need it." I offered kindly, not wanting him to strain himself.

 

"No." He snarled with a fire in his eyes. I couldn't help the smile forming on my lips because he's doing exactly what I said to do. I could see that he was in obvious pain, but he was showing his undeniable strength. Jonathan was sitting on the throne with the crown with his head and my uncle at his side. "Take them to jail." Simon took the crown off of Jonathan's head, walking down to Jace, and he put I on his head. I can't believe my uncle betrayed us.

 

"Surrender your country to me." Jace ordered. Papers were shoved in his face, and he was forced to sign them.

 

OoOoO

 

After the papers were signed, I hurried us upstairs. I shut the door to our room, and Jace collapsed into my arms. "Jace?" I stumbled to our bed, lying him down. I had enough trouble lugging around a baby, but him on top of that was nearly impossible He panted heavily, closing his eyes. "Get on your stomach. I need to check your wounds." I rolled my sleeves up. His face was pale and he had gotten big rings under his eyes. I removed the bandages, and his back was oozing green stuff. It was infected. "You need a poultice." I sighed. "I'll get Magnus to-"

 

"No." He cut me off, grabbing hold of my shirt. "You get it. No one can see me like this." He snapped.

 

"But I don't-"

 

"Figure something out!" He yelled at me.

 

"Hey!" I raised my voice, beginning to feel annoyed with him. "I will make it, fine, but you don't give me orders! I'm not your soldier. I'm your wife." I felt movement in my stomach, disrupting my train of thought.

 

"What is it?" He sat up slightly, noticing that I stopped my lecture.

 

"The baby moved." I held my stomach, feeling the baby move around more..

 

"Really?" He smiled wearily, noticing for probably the first time how pregnant I was..

 

"Yeah." I grinned happily at him for a second, before returning to the problem we were having. "I'm going to get you that poultice." I clapped, heading out the door.

 

I searched the building for hours to find what I needed. It took my two hours to find everything. I slipped back into the room, and he was fast asleep. I wish he his wounds weren't infected because I didn't want to wake him. I sat next to him on the bed, spreading the herbs along his back carefully, and he stirred awake. "Shhh." I scratched his ear tenderly, kissing his head. "I'm almost done." I breathed, grabbing bandages. I covered his back as he drifted back off to sleep. I laid back down next to him, watching him breath shallowly.

 

My mind soon nodded off, sending me into a sweet dream.

 

We ran through the halls of the castle, playing tag, and raising a commotion. He took my hand, at age 10, leading me outside the castle. We had escaped our servants, and wanted to explore. He always treated me like a boy, even though I clearly was not. I twirled around him in the new dress. "What do you think?" I held the skirt out.

 

"I think it's a dress." He looked at me oddly.

 

"Well I love it." I peeped, taking my focus off him, but I should have paid attention to him. He had tackled me down the hill, which was insane, and completely improper. Limps flailed in every which direction, as we rolled down the hill. I was furious at him for destroying my new dress. "My mother is going to kill you." I snapped, getting to my feet.

 

"That was fun don't lie." He pulled himself to his feet, crossing his arms.

 

"I look like a peasant." I snarled.

 

"Why do you care?" He furrowed his brow.

 

"Because I will be a queen one day, and a queen is supposed to look sophisticated." I explained, trying to dust the dirt off my skin.

 

"Well when I'm king, queens won't have to be so stuffy." He wrinkled his nose.

 

"I know you won't be my king for one thing." I scoffed, trudging back up the hill.

 

"What if I was?" He chased after me.

 

"I would never go into the garden with you again." I shoved him to the ground, climbing up the hill.

 

"I would be proud to be your king. You wouldn't be proud to be my queen?" He hurriedly skipped up behind me.

 

"Heck no." I exclaimed.

 

"What do you mean no?" He crossed his arms.

 

OoOoO

 

I woke up with sun streaming into the window, and Jace's body curled against me. His head was resting on my chest, while his arm was draped across my large stomach. I smiled, missing this. Waking up in the mornings in his arms made my heart thump a little faster in my chest. I stroked his hair lazily, as my eyes drifted close again.

 

"You awake?" Jace grumbled, not moving a muscle.

 

"Uh- huh." I hummed, resting my chin on top of his head.

 

"I feel really gross." He murmured, keeping his arm looped tightly around me.

 

"You are really gross." I snorted, opening my eyes. "I'll get someone to draw us a bath."

 

"Us?" His eyes flicked up at me.

 

"Well I can stay here if you want." I shrugged, teasing him.

 

"No. No, I was just clarifying." He chuckled, pushing himself up slightly to kiss me. I laughed softly, slipping out of bed.

 

"I'll be right back, and I'll take care of you." I pecked his forehead, waddling out of the door.

 

A few minutes later, Jace put him arm around my shoulder, as I helped into the warm Jacuzzi like tub. He whimpered, laying back in the water. I slipped my silk gown off, stepping in the tub with him. When I was settled in the water, his hands found their way onto my stomach. "How are doing?" He smiled, moving closer to me.

 

"I'm good. The baby is good too." I giggled, dunking my body under the water.

 

"Good. We've been so worried about me. I almost forgot that you might be having issues." He murmured, resting his head against the side of the tub.

 

"No, I'm great now that your back." I grinned. "In about an hour the baby is going to start kicking." I bit my lip, forcing back a smile. I grabbed the sponge, and had him move in front of me. I washed his back, being mindful of all the stitches. The water sloshed unsteadily around us. He is going to have scars like this for the rest of his life. He turned around, running his hand along my stomach again. I forced back a smile, but it didn't work. "You did it." I eased my hand over his. "You were my warrior." I gazed at him, seeing how much better he looked.

 

"Do you remember when you said you didn't want me to be your king." He smiled, cupping my cheek.

 

"I dreamt about that last night. You pushed me down a hill." I snickered, drifting closer to him.

 

"I just wanted you to shut up about your dress." He chuckled, releasing my cheek. I kissed him lightly, wanting more, but knowing I had to hold back for a few days.

 

"And I still haven't gone to garden with you since." I laughed, tangling my fingers into his lush hair. "I missed you so much." I felt my eyes well up, and my lip quiver slightly. I forced back my joyful crying.

 

"I missed you too." He hugged me tightly, rubbing my back.


	19. Chapter 19

A week later

 

I crawled into bed after a long day of traveling home. After being gone for months, it was so nice to be in my own bed with my husband. We decided to let Robert take care of merger of Idris because I am about to go into labor. Madame Dorothea said I could have the baby in a matter of days, which sounded weird to me because I'm only 8 months along, but she said it was normal for women of my sixe to go into labor earlier.

 

"Come here." Jace gestured for me to climb onto his lap.

 

"Why? That takes a lot of effort with me being this fat." I sighed exhaustedly, dropping my head on his shoulder dramatically.

 

"I want to hold you, and I can't hold you this way." He faked a huge pout, ruffling my hair.

 

"Ok." I huffed mockingly, racking my night gown so I could straddle him. He rested his forehead against mine, and our noses were barely touching, making my shiver. I braced my hands on abs to keep me steady, as brushed our noses together. He breathed me in, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

 

"Are you ok?" I murmured, wondering if I need to be worried about this.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine now." He cupped the back of my neck, drawing me into a kiss. He was quiet for a few more seconds, playing with the ends of my hair. "I was so scared you wouldn't come for me." He whispered, circling his hands back to my stomach.

 

"I was scared you were dead." I scratched his waist gently, pressing our lips together again.

 

"How did we get like this?" He sighed softly, as he drew back from me, so he could see my face. He cupped my cheeks, circling his thumbs under my eyes. "I know I've been a jerk to you in the past, but I am so thankful I have you."

 

"I'm thankful for you too. I could never do this by myself. Having to run the country alone was awful, and I had no one to lean on. We need each other." I spoke softly, taking a deep breath.

 

"We do." He inhaled deeply, leaning back against the head board.

 

"I missed you so much." I breathed, as he tangled our fingers together. "You know Magnus said something to me about us and feelings." I squeezed his hands, wondering what he thought about it.

 

"Like what?" He looked at me curiously.

 

"He said that he thinks I'm in love with you." I whispered, feeling my cheeks flame up. To admit anything like that out loud made my heart pound harder in my chest.

 

"Are you?" He paused the movement of our hands, starring deeply into my eyes.

 

"I- I don't know." I glanced down.

 

"Yes, you do." His eyes scanned my face, probably trying to read my mind.

 

"What do you feel about us?" I chewed on my lip, wanting to know that I wasn't alone. He sat quietly for a few minutes to think. My heart was starting to sink because he was taking too long to respond, and it made me feel like he didn't have any feelings about us at all.

 

"At the lake, before I was kidnapped, I was going to tell you." He shook his head, racking his brain for words. "I thought I had more time, and I just didn't know how or what to say." He sighed. "I never thought that this would happen. We are royals. It was drilled into me that I would never love someone, and then this happens. I thought to love is to destroy, but I need you, and you need me. This isn't bad, right?" He furrowed his brow, looking back up at me. I quickly shook my head. "Exactly." He agreed. My blood was pounding quickly through my body, which wasn't making me any calmer. What was he saying exactly? This is so frustrating. He took a deep breath, putting our foreheads together again. "What are you thinking?"

 

"I wanted this. I wanted a relationship with love and passion, but I realized we wouldn't necessarily have love. Then I wanted friendship, which we have. I didn't think anything of it, until I was sitting alone in your bedroom, wishing you were there with me. I took over a country for you, and I didn't think twice about it. I slapped the person who told me where to find you in the middle of a crowded room." I shook my head, not believing I did that.

 

"You slapped some poor sap." He chuckled with a grin peeking across his face.

 

"Yeah." I laughed, blushing even more. "Then I think I threw a vase at the wall, and then I sent our armies into Edom."

 

"Wow." He kissed me lightly, before sitting back.

 

"Where does this leave us?" I felt my heart constrict in my chest in anticipation.

 

"I'm in love you, Clare." He grinned faintly, moving his fingers along with mine. I gasped quietly, soaking the words in. "I wanted to tell you at the lake, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I didn't know if the feelings were returned, but I think they are now. Right?" His voice was weary and nervous, which made me realize he was just as flustered as I was.

 

"I love you too, Jonny." I smiled, brushing our lips together slowly. His hands dropped from mine, and curled into my hair.

 

"Gosh, I hate that nickname. Don't call me that." He laughed, kissing down my neck.

 

"You called me Clare. Was I not supposed to call you our childhood nicknames." I snickered, feeling his breath tickle my neck.

 

"What about your warrior?" His big hands slid under my nightgown, making me squirm.

 

"You are my warrior, but you will always be my little Jonny." I leaned in for a kiss, but he drew his head back.

 

"You don't get a kiss for that." He teased.

 

"But you loovvveee me." I sang mockingly.

 

"Maybe I don't anymore." He shrugged, forcing himself to not smile.

 

"Shut up." I punched his shoulder.

 

"I really hate to say this, but my legs are starting to go numb." He gritted his teeth.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry." I blushed thinking my large size, adjusting back next to him.

 

"It's ok you are bearing my child you have an excuse." He assured me, pecking my cheek.

 

"Oooo." I glanced down, feeling the baby start to kick.

 

"What?" Jace sounded concerned. Instead of answering I picked up Jace's hand, sliding it over the area where the baby was kicking. "Oh." A grin broke out across his whole face. He scooted down, laying his head down on my stomach. He seemed perfectly content, lying on my stomach, as the baby moved around in my stomach. I stroked his hair, as he murmured adorable things to the baby, making me relax after all the nerves from a minute ago.

 

I'm in love with my childhood best friend, and he feels the same way. We are married, having a baby, and are now ruling three countries that we combined. For once everything is looking up for us. There's no creeping king, no kidnapping, no war, no fighting, and we are happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is looking like the last one! I already know what I want to do for my next story, so no worries because my stories will continue.
> 
> It is going to be WWII themed. Jace and Clary get married right before he enlists in the army, and it is going to be kind of different from what I've done. I'm excited about it. I'll probably have the title down after this chapter, but at the moment it's a work in progress.


	20. Chapter 20

Jace helped support me, as we went on our daily walk. He would prefer me to stay in bed, but I would go crazy if stayed in bed all day. I was as big as I was tall by this time. We made our way into the untamed courtyard. I don't think anyone has tended to it since I left a few months ago, which made me excited to work on it. After I am able to walk on my own, I'm going to have fun sinking my hands in the soil. He set me down on a small bench. I took a deep breath, sliding my hand over my large stomach.

 

"You ok?" Jace tucked my hair behind my ear, placing his hand on my stomach.

 

"Of course. My back just hurts." I assured him, patting his arm.

 

"You shouldn't be walking." He sighed, ruffling his hand through his hair.

 

"I'm fine." I took a deep breath, leaning against his side. "If I stayed in bed all day, I would get stir crazy. You forget I did spent the last five months doing everything that you typically do and started a war." I looked up at him. "I love you." I breathed, resting my hand on his chest. "And I will be fine."

 

"Alright." He brushed our lips together softly.

 

"Now let's enjoy my beautiful flowers." I smiled.

 

"Ok." He kissed my temple, placing his chin on my shoulder. Pain split through my lower abdomen, making me gasp. "What is it?" Jace furrowed his brow.

 

"It's nothing." I took a ragged breath, trying to brush it off.

 

"It's not nothing." He stood up, crouching down in front of me. My legs felt damp, and squeezed my eyes shut.

 

"Get Madame Dorothea and Isabelle" I clinched my fist tightly.

 

"I'll be right back." He sprinted out of the courtyard, leaving me alone. I tried hard to take slow breaths like Dorothea said I needed too.

 

When everyone got there, Jace and Alec got me to my feet, moving me into our bed room. Isabelle rushed in with water and ragged. Isabelle helped me out of my nightgown, as Dorothea shoed the other men out. A few other ladies came in to assist Isabelle and Madame Dorothea, and Jace settled on the bed next to me. He held my hand, letting me squeeze it tightly, as the contractions began. My camisole was rolled up to my knees, exposing me to the room. I bit my lip, flicking my eyes up to Jace's.

 

"Everything is going to be ok." He pulled my hair away from my neck.

 

"Clary, darling, how are feeling?" Dorothea laid a cold compress to my forehead.

 

"Vulnerable and in pain." I panted, closing my eyes.

 

"That's natural. I'm sorry darling." She moved back around to under my nightgown. I closed my eyes, pretending she wasn't there.

 

"You're ok." He stroked my hair, kissing my head lightly

 

"I know." I bit my lip, keeping my hand firmly grasped in his.

 

OoOoO

 

After hours of labor, I finally heard a babies strong lungs crying. I sighed in relief, going slack against the pillows. I could feel the formed layer of sweat around my body. "Good job Clare." Jace pulled me into a chaste kiss, resting our forehead against each other's. A smile formed on my lips, as I looked at the squirming baby.

 

"It's a boy." Dorothea announced, wrapping the baby into a blanket. "Come here daddy." Dorothea gestured to Jace. "Do you want to hold your son?" She smiled down at the baby, approaching him. Jace nodded, cradling the small baby in his arms. Jace sat back down next to me, handling the little creature with care.

 

"Jace." I gasped, covering my mouth.

 

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He looked over at me.

 

"We haven't even thought of a name." I sighed, adjusting myself to see the baby's faces. My heart melted in my chest, making me curl against Jace's side. "He's so beautiful." I cooed, running my finger down the baby's cheek. "What about Stephen? After your dad?" I couldn't take my eyes off the little boy.

 

"No." He shook his head, looking over at me.

 

"Then what do you think?" I murmured.

 

"Give me a minute." He chuckled, fixing the blanket.

 

"Ok, you two before I leave, I just have one thing to tell you. No sex! I see you two giving each other lustful looks at each other all the time. No sex for six weeks. She has to recover." She pointed between the two of us. Everyone left, leaving us to laugh at Madame Dorothea's comment.

 

"I can't believe she just said that." Jace busted out laughing.

 

"Neither can I." I snickered, covering my mouth. Our outburst died down, and we kept our eyes glued to our son.

 

"What about William?" He suggested softly, stroking the baby's cheek.

 

"I like that." I sighed, held my arms out for him to pass me our son. "Can I hold him?"

 

"Yeah of course." He shifted the baby into my arms. "So you agree with William?" He asked, playing with my hair.

 

"Yes. William Herondale." I held him against me, feeling him squirm in my arms.

 

"I love you." He kissed my temple.

 

"I love you too." I smiled between my two boys.


End file.
